Through His Eyes A retelling of 'Pure'
by Akkadia
Summary: This is Pure seen through Misu Arata's eyes. We don't really know what he's thinking throughout the movie so this is my take on what really happens in that tall dark and handsome man's mind during the movie. (on temporary hiatus..will be continued after one of my otherr fics is finished, please be patient, thank you).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before asked yes this story is Pure written out in novel form but only parts that Misu and Shingyoshi appear in and it's told from Misu's point of view instead of Shingyoshi's. The dialogue and characters are not mine. The words used to describe Misu's thoughts are in a way mine so no suing or reporting me please!

Chapter 1: Where it all began

The yearly entrance exams to all boys school Shidou Academy. Misu Arata was, yet was not looking forward to it. Masumoto-sensei had requested that the second year along with a few other choice students to observe the examinees. Make sure no one was cheating or disobeying any of the rules.

During one of the tests Misu Arata's brown eyes scanned the students and his moving orbs picked up on movement coming from the center of the room. One of the students had dropped his pencil and was reaching for it. Considering he figured all boys deserved a fair chance into the establishment Misu was about to step forward and pick the pencil up for the boy with a warning. He stopped however when he followed the boy's eye line. He was looking at another examinee's paper. Okay perhaps this boy didn't want a fair chance and was just going to try to cheat his way in.

Deciding he was going to make the boy nervous he stepped forward and picked up the pencil. "You were told earlier not to pick up anything you dropped." He placed the pencil on the desk glanced down at the work sheet and noticed the answer that had been in the examinee's vision was blank and still had a few lingering eraser markings on it. Looking at the boy one last time after hearing the apology for disobeying or rather disremembering the rules Misu headed back towards the back of the classroom to continue his task.

The bell rang signaling the end of one of the test. Misu stepped forward and began collecting all the work sheets before walking towards Matsumoto-sensei's desk. He placed the worksheets down and whispered into his teacher's ear. "Sensei, Examinee 135 doesn't look well hey may need a trip to the nurse." Just being called on by the teacher despite not being an actually student could make anyone sweat. Misu was curious to see the reaction Shingyoshi-he had noticed the name on the page- would have. Misu watched as the number 135 did indeed look nervous in fact down right scared but then relieved.

Once the last test had been taken Misu headed out of the classroom and into the school grounds in hopes to get to his dorm to do some studying and enjoying the rest of the afternoon just relaxing; a rarity when it came to Misu Arata. No such luck. Just as he stepped out of the classroom he was greeted by the not one but three of his senpai. He knew they would want him to 'hang out' so he decided to play along. The third years would be graduating soon and he enjoyed spending time with his senpai tachi even if it was for a few moments. One particular boy stood out above the rest: Sagara-senpai. He for some reason had taken a shine to not only Misu but to Misu's rival Saki Giichi. Just the thought of the name let alone the other boy made Misu cringe.

Almost as if fate decided to toss salt into the wound Sagara moved from talking to Misu to stopping Saki in his tracks. Outwardly Misu said nor showed no response towards the attitude Saki had towards his senpai, but inside he was fuming. Did Saki have no respect? Just because his background was different didn't give him permission to act the way he did. Deciding he was just going to drown out the 'conversation' between the other two he looked away then changed his choice of vision again. That had been either his best idea or his worst mistake ever. Standing only a few yards from him was that same boy; examinee 135. Misu couldn't help it his eyes stared at the boy almost as if he wanted to draw him in, or was he the one being drawn in?

It was the boy who broke the eye contact. Misu was surprised when he noticed number 135 had started crying. Had his little joke gotten to him that badly? No there had to be another reason. Misu stepped forward just as Sagara-senpai had been trying to figure out the reason behind the boy's tears. "Sagara-senpai?"

Sagara glanced up at the sight of his kouhai, "Misu. He suddenly started crying."

Misu looked at the boy. "What's wrong?" he wasn't sure of the boy would answer but it was worth trying to ask. No one just burst in to tears out of nowhere for no reason. "Are you okay Examinee number 135; Shingyoshi-kun?"

Sagara glanced up. "What, do you know him?"

Misu deciding details weren't important looked up. "I'll take it from here senpai."

Sagara nodded. "Okay I"ll leave him to you. Oh here." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some yen. "Use this to buy him something hot."

Misu took the coins and led Shingyoshi towards the cafeteria. Sagra had given them just enough money for a bowl of ramen. After ordering the food he ordered himself a coffee and walked over to one of the empty tables were he had instructed him to sit and wait for him. He placed the ramen in front of Shingyoshi and took a seat opposite him. "It's Sagara-senpai's treat so go ahead and eat."

Taking a small sip of his coffee Misu observed the daylight outside and knew even without looking at a watch that it was getting late. Shingyoshi would have to get home soon and he voiced that fact. "When you're done eating you should go catch a bus. If it gets too late, the last one will have already left."

"Ano "Misu" how is that written? "Shingyoshi suddenly asked.

Misu placed his coffee mug on the table. "What's that all of a sudden? Didn't you hear what I just said?" this boy had a one-track mind it seemed like and it was to get on Misu's nerves.

Shinghoshi nodded. "Yes I did. When I'm finished I will run to the bus stop."

"Why should I tell you something like that?"

"Because I'd like to know." Shingyoshi answered. Out of nowhere the examinee stood up fast nearly knocking his chair over. 'I'm Shingyoshi Kanemitsu. Using the characters-"

Misu was getting irritated. "Did I ask for your name?" He couldn't read this boy and it was starting to drive him crazy.

"Please! Please tell me I beg you!" Shinghyoshi pleaded bowing his head low.

Misu inwardly smirked. He was that desperate to know how his last name was written? Mentally he gave the boy credit for not giving up but he wasn't about to give in to the boys pleas though. "You're stubborn." He rose to his feet. "When you're done return the bowl at the counter." He started to walk away only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist and three words he almost didn't want to believe he heard.

"I like you."

Turning around he looked down at the smaller boy. "Taken by first sight you mean?" Misu knew he was handsome and had an aura that could draw in and scare away the male and female population of those who knew him so he almost didn't blame the boy for saying those words. What got to him though was the fact he too had felt something towards the boy, something he couldn't describe. "How can you believe you can say something like that?"

"I cheated but- No I didn't! I saw it but I didn't mean to! I left that part blank!" Shingyoshi protested.

Misu turned to face him. "Even if you really mean that who'd believe you?"

Shingyoshi looked down breaking eye-contact , "Why did you stay quiet about it, then?" He asked.

"I didn't really." Misu answered wanting to see how far the young boy would go to make things right. "I'm off to report it now." He headed towards the exit but stopped when he heard the plea again.

"Um please don't tell!" Shingyoshi ran in front of Misu and bowed low. "I'm begging you!"

Misu looked amused. This boy really was desperate.

"I want to enroll n this school no matter what." Shingyoshi said keeping his head down. "I-" he was cut off by the sobs that were threatening to escape from his throat.

Misu smirked deciding enough was enough. He had teased the kid enough to satisfy his amusement. "I was kidding." He then proceeded to fulfill the boy's wish, "'Mi' is the character for 'three and 'su' is like "Nakasu'. That's how you write 'Misu'" He watched as Shingyoshi raised his head up and finally made eye contact. "My first name, I'll tell you when you get into Shidou." Considering Shingyoshi had freely admitted he liked him Misu decided to give him a little motivation to work harder tp get into the school." He placed a hand on Shingyoshi's scruffy hair and looked him in the eye. "Stupid crybaby." With that he headed out of the cafeteria with one thought in mind, find out more about this Shingyoshi Kanemitsu and see if he was Shidou Academy material. One thing was for sure if Shingyoshi did enroll and Misu saw him on a regular basis, Shidou Academy would never be the same and neither would he.

A/N: this is one story that won't take long to update and it will be short. Who knows I may continue it after I write out the movie scenes. All depends on what readers and reviewers' want. If you guys want to see my take on how I see Misu's P.O.V 3 reviews = chapter 2!


	2. Ignore the Craving

A/N: Okay everyone here is chapter 2 of my thought of Misu's point of view throughout Pure. Now to make it so I'm not "copying" the story directly I have thrown in some dialogue and a few other bits to make the story 'my own' in a way. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters used in this piece of literature. The dialogue not heard in the movie and my choice of wording for Misu's thoughts are my own however so please don't sue or report me.

Chapter 2 "Ignore the Craving"

Misu rolled over in time to see his roommate Hayama Takumi sling his backpack over his shoulder. "Ohyaou."

Hayama turned around and smiled. "Oyahou Misu-kun. You barely beat curfew last night. And you slept through your alarm."

Misu looked at the clock and sure enough it was nearly twenty minutes past the time he had set his alarm. Luckily for him it was Sunday so there were no classes for him to be late for. He eyed Hayama's backpack , "Where are you going? Isn't it a little early to be visiting Saki? It's been a while since you two have been alone but I'm sure even he likes to sleep in."

Hayama blushed faintly "No it's not that.. I need to check out a few books from the library and I also have a few I'm returning so I'm using my bag to carry them."

Misu only nodded in response before rolling back over on the bed. "If you happen to see Shingyoshi tell him I will be in the executive room for most of the day."

Hayma only nodded as he excused himself from the room.

Misu groaned as the face of his kawaii kouhai appeared in his mind, wait what? Where in the world has that come from? Okay sure he admitted Shingyoshi was attractive but still… Oh who was he kidding? He was attracted to the younger boy but no way was he going to admit that. He pulled Shingyoshi along by the invisible chain he had hooked to the younger boy's collar. Shingyoshi was his and whether the younger boy understood that or not nothing was going to change that fact.

As the third year student changed out of his nightclothes into his uniform he couldn't help but remember that day he found out Shingyoshi Kanemitsu had indeed passed the exam with highly exceptional grades despite that blank answer.

He remembered when Shingyoshi had approached him and in the most respectable way possible asked him if would keep his promise and tell him his first name.

Misu had obliged and told him also allowing him to address him by it as well. Why? He didn't really know. But when he heard Shingyoshi use it the sound just filled him with a sensation he couldn't describe. Of course he would never tell Shingyoshi that.

He told Shingyoshi he would be allowed to address him as 'Arata-san' as long as he was aware there would be consequences.

Once he was in his uniform save his jacket Misu gathered a few files from his desk and headed out of the room. He had to make a stop at one of the classrooms then he planned to grab a quick something or other for breakfast. Lunch was going to be out of the question since he had a lot of work to catch up on including information for the upcoming music festival. He also had to make that call but that could be done later.

Later came sooner then Misu expected and despite being stuck in the executive room for most of the day he still had several tasks to fulfill. He had used most of the evenings after classes to take care of his homework and studying so his 'day off' wasn't really a day off unless one considered it a day off from actual classes and homework.

_Just a few more calculations and-_

"Konnbonwa!" The door to the executive room opened and in stepped Shingyoshi.

Misu had been surprised his little shadow hadn't tried to see him earlier but in all honesty he was grateful the younger boy hadn't. He needed all the time he could get to finish his tasks. Luckily for him he did had have help. The secretary of the student council; Ooji Taimosu (guessing on the name and the position if it's wrong gomen).

"Be quite when you enter the room." Ooji scolded his kouhai.

Shingyoshi nodded in apology, "I'm sorry."

Misu pretended to ignore the 2nd year and continued adding up the numbers in front of him. But when Shingyoshi walked over to him and greeted him he returned the greeting out of habit.

"That looks hard." Shingyoshi commented.

"You know it doesn't _look_ hard it _is_ hard." Ooji argued. "What do you want with Misu?"

"Um…"

Misu knew what Shingyoshi wanted. He wanted to just be in his crush's presence. For now that seemed to be enough for the younger boy and in all honesty Misu didn't mind it and when he was in the right mood he was happy to oblige.

Speaking of wanting Misu wanted something sweet. It had been quite a number of hours since he had eaten. But with Ooji in the room the best way to cure that craving wasn't in reach, yet. So he opted for choice number two. "Shingyoshi your bag." When Shingyoshi didn't respond he tried again, "Put your bag up here."

"Hai." Finally catching on Shingyoshi did as a he was told and placed his bag on the table.

Misu unzipped the front pouch and sure enough there were some chocolate bits. Two but that would suffice for now. "I'll have this."

"Hey that's my-"

Before the other boy could finish protesting Misu unwrapped the sweet and put it in his mouth. He put the wrapper in Shingyoshi's shirt pocket then turned back to his work.

"Arata-san trash goes in the trash can." Shingyoshi said as he proceeded to throw away the wrapper.

"Sometimes you're really helpful to Misu aren't you?" Ooji pointed out, out of nowhere.

Misu inwardly sighed. He knew Ooji wasn't very fond of Shingyoshi. So in hopes to get the two of them separated he finished up his current task and removed the sheet of paper from the clipboard. "Sorry Ooji but could you give this estimate for the Music Festival to Shimada –sensei as quick as you can?" he knew if he asked Ooji to do something he would. He knew Ooji liked him too and although he wouldn't admit it freely he knew Ooji was jealous of Shingyoshi. So the best thing to do to avoid any more awkwardness was to get the two of them separated.

Ooji accepted the paper, "Okay, I'll be back right away. Then we can-"

"Do you still have something to do?" The estimate had been the task that he had wanted to take care of more then the others and now that it was done. "Here, I'll give you the key for the room." He wasn't going to need it. "I'll finish up here so see you tomorrow." He waited for Ooji to exit the room before turning back to his work, taking care of some last minute calculations for his next task.

"Wow…He's really diligent." Shingyoshi said out of nowhere.

Misu fumed for about half a second. His Shingyoshi wasn't focusing on him. That wouldn't do. Knowing the best way to get the other boy's attention he reached into the messenger bag and pulled out the last chocolate bit. "I'll have the last one, too." He popped it into his mouth.

"Oi, Arata-san, that's mean! I'm starving you know!" Shingyoshi protested.

Misu thought for a moment. He wouldn't have been surprised if Shingyoshi hadn't eaten anything that day. He looked up at the boy with a sincere look on his face. Only to be greeted with this almost non-resistable puppy dog eyes. Perhaps he could- "Then you can have it."_ But I'll give it to you the way _I_ want to. _He reached for Shingyoshi's violet tie not once breaking his gaze on the other boy's eyes. He had wanted something sweet earlier and with no one to interrupt them he was going to fulfill that craving.

Sure the chocolate bit sufficed but it just wasn't enough. No he wanted more. Pulling the other boy closer to him he locked lips with him for a brief second before opening his mouth and using his tongue he transferred the barely sucked on chocolate into the other boy's mouth. Their tongues intertwined for a second and it send a jolt straight through him. The taste of the chocolate bit and Shingyoshi gave him a heady feeling if only for a minute. _ That's what I would consider a genuine 'chocolate kiss'_ Once the exchange had been made he wait for Shingyoshi to pull away which surprisingly he did only to be reconnected with him by a sudden embrace.

"I love you Arata-san." Shingyoshi said quietly.

Misu allowed him to stay close for a few moments before pushing him off. "That's enough. You're so annoying." And Shingyoshi was. He was tempting him and it was getting on his nerves.

"But it's because I really like you. Shingyoshi answered.

"Say what you want. It's not like I like you in particular." And that was the truth Misu still wasn't sure about is feelings for the other boy. He knew there was something but to put a definition to it was next to impossible at this point. He still had a lot to sort out when it came to something like love. The only other person he had developed feelings for had already graduated.

Shingyoshi only smiled. "I know."

Misu closed up his books. "Let's go before Ooji comes back." He stood up and headed out of the room with Shingyoshi trying his best to keep up. As he headed towards the main hall of the school he noticed Shingyoshi right on his tail, once more. "What?" he asked adding a tone of annoyance to his voice. He honestly didn't' mind the other boy following him but he wouldn't tell him that.

"Nothing." Shingyoshi said still with that same smile on his face.

Misu patted the other boy's scruffy hair, "You're still such a brat, huh, Shingyoshi." He turned back around covered his mouth in hopes to mask in oncoming yawn. "It's getting late. I think it's best if we return to our dorms."

Shingyoshi offered no argument, "Okay I need to grab a shower before bed anyway." He bowed respectfully going into Kouhai next to his senpai mood and headed off in the opposite direction.

Misu headed back to his and Hayama's room with every intention of changing out of his uniform and relaxing until lights out. Once he was dressed in a more casual attire he fell back against his bed.

"_Attention Misu Arata-san you have a phone call._"

A phone call? Who would be calling him this close to curfew? There was only one way to find out. Slipping on his shoes he headed down the stairs to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Moshi moshi?"

_"It's about time Misu."_

When Misu heard the voice he allowed a smile to dance upon his lips. "Ah gomen Sagara-senpai." This was perfect. He had been meaning to contact his senpai the following day so now that could be checked off his to do list. But that wasn't the only reason he was glad his senpai was calling. After sharing that embrace with Shingyoshi earlier the senior couldn't help but notice he still had that craving for something sweet. If anyone could get his mind off of it, it was Sagara-senpai.

_"How are things going?"_

"They're fine for the most part. I'm president of the student council this year." Misu answered.

_"That doesn't come as a bit of a surprise to me Misu. You are quite the talented one."_

Misu could feel a faint blush fill his cheeks but luckily for him no one was near to witness the facial expression. "I'm in the same boat you were senpai. Wasn't it tough studying for tests and being in student council at the same time?"

_"To be honest I enjoyed the challenge." _

"As expected." Misu said.

_"Did I ever tell you how I won the race for president for student council?"_

The same story huh? It was a favorite "You've already fold me that story so many times. How many times do you have to tell before it's enough?"

_"I haven't told it that many times.. Come on Misu, please?"_

Misu chuckled deciding to cave in. After all he still had a small crush on the older man, "Fine I'll listen." Besides hearing about something that didn't relate to his current problem was probably a good thing and he was going to take advantage of it while he could. But he knew it wouldn't last long. He was going to have to find those answers. The only thing was he wasn't too sure what the actual questions were either.

A/N: Chapter 3 will be up much much sooner I promise. If anyone would like to continue though 3 reviews = chapter 3.


	3. All work and no play that's the Misu way

A/N: No idea if anyone still plans to read this but this is one story I won't stop in the middle of. I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Slight writer's block as well as other ideas pouring in I wanted to jot down first prevented me from updating.

Disclaimer: Me own them? (pulls out list of things she owns) Nope not on here sorry.

Chapter 3: All work and no play that's the Misu way.

Misu headed to the cafeteria in hopes to grab a quick lunch then head to the executive room where he could get some work done. After ordering his choice of lunch he sat down at his favorite spot near the window and quietly enjoyed his meal. A few other students joined him but he paid them no mind as he finished his lunch minutes later seeing Shingyoshi out of the corner of his eyes attempting to approach him. Sure he liked the boy's company but her had too many things to do that day including his Spanish class assignment.

Misu didn't miss the look of disappointment on his pet's face but didn't say anything too him as he went to his and Hayama's room to retrieve his books and papers he had actually remembered to take with him the previous night. Making his way to the executive room he passed a corner of the courtyard and noticed two of his classmates Yoshizawa and Takabayashi conversing in the courtyard. He paid the two no mind and double-checked his pocket for his copy of the key to the executive room. Being the head of student council he had been given a copy so he could use the room to his leisure for studying among other things.

Absorbed in his work Misu almost didn't notice the door to the room opening and a cheerful sounding Shingyoshi greeted him, "Arata-san!"

Keeping focused on his work he answered, "Oh it's you again."

"Don't say it like that." Shingyoshi pleaded. Misu could hear him approaching the table just by the sound of his footsteps, "I've brought something."

_Half my work already done?_ Misu wanted to ask but kept his eyes focused on the documents in front of him. He waited for Shingyoshi to show the 'something' and inwardly smiled as a bag of chocobits was place on the table. Not wanting to show he was glad for the 'pick me up' he kept working keeping his eyes down.

Shingyoshi rounded the table till he was standing next to Misu, "This. Is it Spanish? As expected from you But you're having it tough, huh? You're already busy with exams then there's student council."

_Thank you for stating the obvious._ "If you know that then stop bothering me." Misu requested. He reached out to grab the back of chocobits and placed him next to his books, "I'll have this." He waited and sure enough Shingyoshi protested,

"Ah wait! Not all of it!" Shingyoshi protested.

Misu ignored the other boy and continued with his work. He only had a few more days left to finish half of what he was working on. '

"Um, I won't be a bother so, can I stay here?" Shingyoshi requested out nowhere.

Misu hated to admit it but being stuck in the room by himself for this long, he was starting to feel a bit lonely. "Do whatever you want." He answered not looking up, not wanting to show he was actually grateful for the other boy's request. He could feel Shingyoshi's eyes on him for a while and drank in the other presence.

Two hours passed and Misu was finishing up his studying when he noticed the room felt quiet almost too quiet. Looking over he noticed his pet had fallen asleep leaning against his messenger back. Misu couldn't help but smile. Shingyoshi looked so peaceful so adorable. Yes he admitted he thought Shingyoshi was adorable, but only to himself. Not wanting to wake the other boy he quietly continued his work.

Pulling his watch from his pocket he sighed when he realized it was twenty minutes to curfew. Misu sighed and closed all his books before walking over and gently shook the other boy in hopes to awaken him from his slumber. When he received no response he place the chocobits back into Shingyoshi's bag placed the bag over the sleeping boy's shoulder then without waking him Misu somehow managed to hoist Shingyoshi onto his back. He knew the other boy was light so he didn't worry about the weight.

Ignoring the looks from other students Misu stopped at room 232 and freed one hand in time to open the door and walk in. Shingyoshi's roommate Katayama was already sitting in bed.

"Oh good evening Misu-senpai." Katayama bowed startled by the intrusion from the upper classman.

"Misu only nodded in response before placing the still sleeping Shingyoshi onto his bed. Turning to Katayama he said, "You'll make sure he wakes up tomorrow morning."

Katayma only nodded, "Hai, have a good night senpai."

Misu excused himself from the room and headed down the hall to room 270. Hayama was already there getting ready for bed. The two exchanged no words as Misu changed out of his school uniform into his sleep attire before climbing into the bed. Just as he was about to ask Hayama if he would get the light he remembered he wanted to call Sagara-senpai to confirm some details on the music festival. Deciding he would add that to his list of tasks for tomorrow Misu rolled over and closed his eyes allowing the image of Shingyoshi's sweet sleeping face to echo in his mind before drifting off himself.

The following day thank goodness was Sunday and Misu for once allowed himself to sleep in for one hour extra. He knew he was going to need as much rest as he is schedule could allow. After an hour passed he got up from his bed noticing his roommate had already started his morning. It being Sunday Misu knew he wouldn't' have to wear his uniform today so he opted for a pair of light tan slacks and a long sleeved blue sweater. Just as he was pulling on his shoes he heard an announcement over the P.A system.

"Third year Misu-kun you have a phone call."

Misu wasn't sure who would be calling him that early in the morning but knew it would be rude to ignore the call. Heading down the stairs he stopped at the phone, "Moshi moshi?

"Misu? Gomen ne I hope I'm not interrupting your Sunday morning I merely wanted to inform you the performer you requested for the musical festival has agreed to play." Sagara said.

Misu smiled grateful at the sound of the voice on the other end, "Not at all senpai. I only just woke up and was wondering when it would be a good time to call you."

"So you don't' mind me beating you to it Misu?"

"No I don't mind it." Misu said, "Thanks to you I can pass on the news of the arrival. Thank you so much Sagara-senpai" he smiled at the sound of his crush's voice. Yes despite his confusing feelings for Shingyoshi Misu couldn't help but still feel for the older boy. It wasn't nearly as deep as it had been the year there but there was still something lingering.

"We are making the last minute arrangements and things should be finished by the time the festival is to take place." Sagara explained.

"Really? Everyone here is looking forward to it." Misu answered smiling.

"It will be nice to see the school again." Sagara admitted.

Misu felt his heart speed up a tad. Sagara senpai planned to attend the festival? Well it was only natural.

"Misu have you finished your work relating to the festival?" Sagara asked.

"Iie I plan to relax a little today and do some studying for my exams since I'm a little behind on them." Misu admitted. "I'll focus on the rest of the preparations tomorrow after classes. I'm almost finished anyway."

"You should relax today completely Misu we can't have you falling ill." Sagara said. "I'll see you in a few days. You should get some rest too you sound tired still."

Misu held back a yawn at the sound of the words 'rest' and 'tired' "Hai if you insist senpai."

"I do Misu. Get some rest and I'll see you soon. Ja ne."

Misu hung up the phone before heading up to his room where he decided to take Sagara-senpai's orders halfway to heart and set his alarm for two hours from now and closed his eyes soon falling asleep. He would get some rest but not spend the whole day relaxing.

When his alarm went off Misu felt he had only just fallen asleep merely minutes ago. Looking at his clock he groaned. If he wanted to do something productive he would have to get now. Not knowing when Hayama would return Misu reluctantly changed into his uniform and gathered his documents before heading out of the dorms and to the executive room where he hoped to get some more work done. He would take it easy this time and just work on the documents for the festival then call it a day.

That has been his plan. But things seemed to backfire whenever he had his own ideas in some cases, this being one of them. He could hear voices outside the door and he ignored him not wanting any interruptions while he was trying to work.

The door open and Akaike Shouzou entered the room. "Good work Misu. This is from Gii I came to hand it over to you."

Misu looked up to see the black folder and held back a sigh. Great Saki found some way to boss him around. Just perfect.

"And there's a visitor for you." Akaike looked out into the hallway to find it empty. "Huh? Hey Shingyoshi? That's odd… He was right here just now."

So his pet had shown up but had gotten cold feet huh? Oh well he didn't mind it. Shingyoshi did need to spend some time with his friends so Misu thought nothing of it "So? What are those papers?"

"They're for Tanabata. Gii's busy with the first years, so you get it." Akaike said handing Misu the folder.

Misu accepted it and looked over the contents. "I see."

"You seem to have it rough as well." Akaike said supporting himself on the table. "Having to study for exams the student council and planning the Music Festival."

Misu had returned to his work not wanting to lose any more time then he already had.

"Are you okay? You seem really worn out?" Akaike asked concern coating his words.

"Ah," Misu answered wanting the conversation to end there. Luckily Akaike didn't push the issue further and excused himself.

"Get some rest Misu." Akaike requested before leaving the room shutting the door quietly.

Misu only nodded in response but continued with his work. Why didn't anyone understand? He couldn't rest. Not until he finished what he had started. And he wasn't just thinking about the work currently sitting in front of him.

A/N: Another cliffy? I think so. Anyone tell what the other 'work that Misu's referring to is? Well as usual 3 reviews = chapter 4!


	4. Unexpected Advice and Empty Promises

A/N: Okay here it is chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah I own them...in an alternate universe lol. Here tho not yet still working on it :)

Chapter 4: Unexpected Advice and Empty Promises

Misu silenced his alarm the second it had gone off not wanting to wake up his slumbering roommate. Although he had to get up before classes to get some work done it didn't mean he had the right to awaken Hayama.

Thanks to many early mornings and cutting close to curfew nights, even working in his room Misu had managed to get a majority of his studying student council work and the work for the music festival finished. All he had left where the last minute touches as well as the new work he was given by Saki for Tanabatta day. But that could come later.

After getting dressed and checking his alarm clock he realized he had set it for a bit earlier than usual and figured he would head to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast. He had missed a majority of meals over the past few days and hoped breakfast today would make up for it. Entering the hall he realized it was earlier then he thought considering there was no other occupant save one of his classmates and of course the cooking staff. "Arigatou gozaimasu." He said as he accepted the tray of his choice of breakfast before walking over to the only occupied table. "Ohayou you're up early."

Yoshizawa looked up at Misu, "Ohayou."

Misu took a seat across from the other man, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Do you have student council work?" Yoshizawa asked.

Misu noticed his own question had been dodged. "There's stuff I need to get done before morning classes. You?"

"Somehow I just woke up early.' Yoshizawa answered, 'I don't have anything to do in particular, so I thought I'd practice Kyoduu."

Misu offered the other man a small smile. "You're working hard, as always."

Embarrassed by the almost unnoticeable praise Yoshizawa protested, "No it's not like that, I just don't have anything else to do."

Misu picked up his chopsticks and began to eat small bits of his meal despite his stomach beginning to protest almost immediately. He was pulled out of thoughts of why his stomach was being this way when Yoshizawa spoke up.

"Hey you' and Hayama-kun are roommates right?" Yoshizawa didn't wait for a response as he continued. "Lately he and, Gii haven't been seeing much of each other correct? I wonder if something is up between them."

Misu hadn't even thought of his roommate's relationship with his rival. It was none of his business unless it affected Hayama's behavior around him. And since it was none of his business it shouldn't be anyone else's either. "What do you want to know that for?" When Yoshizawa didn't respond right away Misu felt a tad concerned. Could something actually be bothering the other man, something that involved Saki and Hayama?

"You're right. Who Gii likes is up to him, right?" Yoshizawa spoke up. "I really seem like an idiot now, huh? Sorry Misu-kun."

It took a minute for Misu to full understand what was upsetting Yoshizawa but when it finally hit him he looked up, "Yoshizawa, aren't you just reading too much into things between Takabayashi and Saki?" He knew about Takabayashai's old crush on Saki so he didn't blame him for getting upset but last anyone checked that crush had faded ages ago. "If you ask me Takabayashi is all into you, so it seems like you're making yourself overly anxious." He meant it too. He had often seen the looks that the 'princess of Shidou' gave the other man and knew they weren't just simple glances. "Have a bit more faith in yourself."

A smile suddenly appeared on Yoshizawa's face, "Arigatou, Misu-kun." The smile faded seconds later, "But It's just hard."

Misu glanced up unsure of what the other meant by that. He waited for the other to continue.

Yoshizawa suddenly stood up. "Sorry I have stuff to do so excuse me."

Misu's eyes followed the other man still filled with slight concern. "Hey Yoshizawa." But when he saw who had just entered the hall he figured out the other man's reason for the hasty retreat rather quickly.

"Yoshizawa?" Takabayashi called after the other man. He turned to look at Misu with a questioning look in his eyes.

Misu motioned for Takabayashi to sit in the same spot Yoshizawa had been just minutes before. Once the newest occupant had sat down and enjoyed a few bits of his meal Misu looked up. "When Yoshizawa is around don't go chasing Saki."

Takabayashi set his chopsticks down, "It's not like that. And why do you care anyway?"

In all honesty Misu really didn't care. But the other man had appeared so desperate to get his boyfriend back to him he couldn't help but feel the need to help him out if only a little, feeling sorry for him really. "He was with me just now." Misu answered picking away at his food with his chopsticks his hunger already beginning to subside.

"And so?" Takabayashi asked not getting the point. "Did Yoshizawa ask for your opinion?"

"He didn't ask directly, but it was really pitiful." Misu answered remembering how upset Yoshizawa had appeared to be before. "I wonder why you and Hayama ask that guy whenever you need help." Sure Saki was smart but that didn't mean he was the perfect advise giver hell the guy often needed advice given to him, or rather thrown in his face whether he wanted it or not. Misu thought back to when he head basically threatened to steal Hayama away from Saki although he never really intended to do such a thing. But it had been his way of giving advice to his rival.

Takabayashi leaned back against his chair. "I can't help it. I mean Gii's really handsome and really nice as well. It's hard to not want to be with him."

Misu silently agreed with him there. He himself did think that Saki was attractive sure and when he wanted to he could be nice but that was no excuse for Takabayashi to do what he was doing. "If you can say something like that so easily, you're making Yoshizawa sad." Could the other man see being with Saki was only hurting his lover?

"Huh?"

"The Kyoduu club has a match coming up soon." Misu began picking at his food once again. "Before such an important match, Yoshizawa's worried about a lot of things."

"I know that." Takabayashi protested.

Hoping his point came across to the other boy, Misu picked at his food one last time determined to get in one more bite but finally admitted defeat as he moved to stand up. "Well." He got to his feet and took a hold of his tray only to feel a wave of dizziness hit him full force. All energy seemed to run out of his body and he collapsed back down onto the chair. Panic settled around him and he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Arata-san!"

Misu!"

The voices were faint but Misu could hear them. He sat back down trying to stop his luckily unnoticeable shaking.

"Arata-san, are you all right?" Shingyoshi asked as he ran towards him.

Misu sat still and said nothing for a minute giving himself a chance to recompose himself. "It's nothing. Just give me a moment and I'll be okay."

"You haven't eaten anything have you? Arata-san, are you feeling sick?" Shingyoshi asked.

Misu looked at his place and realized there was over half the meal left. Had he really grown full after eating so little?

'I'll go and get Nakayama-sensei." Shingyoshi said.

"I'll go to get some vitamins in my room then I'll be fine." Misu responded harshly. He didn't have time to waste. There was too much work to be done.

Shingyoshi didn't want to give up. "But-"

Misu was getting irritated. "I said I'm fine!" he said using a tone he knew would cause the younger boy to back down.

"Really? Then I'll leave again." Shingyoshi said before heading towards the door.

"Wait." Misu instructed. "I heard you went to the student council room last night. Did you want something?" He had remembered Akaike telling him Shingyoshi had been standing outside the door but for some reason had disappeared before entering the room.

"It was nothing important, so-" Shingyoshi responded.

That was not what Misu wanted to hear. "I'll decide if it was important or not." If his pet were already starting to look other places to portray his troubles it wouldn't be good news for him. Shingyoshi's trust in him could be waning. He didn't want that, never, "I'll listen so tell me."

Shingyoshi slowly turned around, "Its' just along time ago you promised to choose some clothes for me, right?"

Misu thought back to when he had made that promise. He had joined Shingyoshi for breakfast early Sunday morning and had accidently spilled a bit of his drink on the other boy's shirt leaving a stain. Feeling slightly guilty he had told him he would pick out a new outfit for the other boy as an apology seeing as how the shirt was one of Shingyoshi's few dry clean only pieces of clothing. So it was something important. "That's-"

"On the seventh of this month on Tanabatta- I was thinking we could go." Shingyoshi said.

If he had said any other day Misu would have accepted in a heartbeat, but his pet had to choose that day didn't he? "I'm sorry I can't go on that day." He had already had plans made for that day and he couldn't cancel them under any circumstances. He looked up to see a fake smile plastered on Shingyoshi's face. But Misu knew his pet better than that. He could see the heartbreak in the other boys eyes and couldn't stand it. He quickly broke his gaze.

"I figured that might be the case. I mean you're so busy. You have a lot to do with the Student Council." Shingyoshi said almost too enthusiastically, "Never mind."

Misu said nothing in return. He did want to take the boy shopping and fulfill his promise but he had made another promise to Sagara-senpai.

_"Misu before you go take your rest might I ask if you have any plans for Tanabatta?" Sagara asked_

_Misu thought for a moment before answering as he adjusted his grip on the receiver. "None that come to mind. I figured I would relax on that day since all me work will be completed. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well I plan to stay in the area for a while after the festival and I was wondering if you might like to have lunch with me that day. We could catch up and reminisce or whatever you feel like doing." Sagara answered._

_Wait? Was Sagara-senpai asking him out? No, no it couldn't be. But if he was perhaps this would be the perfect opportunity for him to see if his crush on his senpai was still there. "Hai, arigatou."_

Shingyoshi shot him one last smile with a last request as well. 'Well please don't overwork yourself."

Misu kept his eyes cast down not wanting that heartbroken expression on Shingyoshi's face to haunt his consciousness, which he knew would. He made a second attempt to get up and take his tray to the counter succeeding this time before heading back to the dorms to fetch the earlier mentioned vitamins and a bottle of water from a small vending machine located on campus. He headed to the executive room and took said vitamins before leaning back against his chair. Had he really been pushing himself too hard? No it couldn't be. But he remembered the look of heartbreak plastered on Shingyoshi's face and for once he felt guilt fill him. Had he really hurt the boy that badly" Either way there was no time to make amends. There was work to be done. Dealing with Shingyoshi would have to be taken care of later whether he liked it or not…and he didn't.

A/N: Is that a cliffy? Not sure myself. Well what did everyone think of Misu's reason for turning Shingyoshi down? Please let me know and 3 reviews= chapter 5!


	5. Gone Too Far

A/N: Okay everyone first off I must apologize for the delay on this chapter. I've been severely overworking myself and I actually collapsed at work myself (ironic considering what happens in this chapter lol). Also must apologize fro the length. I couldn't put too much into this chapter with the way I'm planning things out. I will promise next chapter will be longer and also if anyone believes I should actually continue this with what I think could/would happen at the end of the movie I will.

Disclaimer: Seriously? I have to say it again? Obviously I don't own them…plus I wouldn't want to, I have too much respect for the characters

Chapter 5: Gone Too Far

The music festival was approaching and Misu was ready. He had taken care of all the necessary paperwork, pulled out all the strings and even helped set up the concert hall. Exhaustion was no longer the word that should be used to describe him now he was worn out.

Ever since the incident in the cafeteria he hadn't spoken to Shingyoshi or Yoshizawa or Takabayashi. In fact he had kept his distance from all the other students and most of the teachers. Misu kept up with his studies though so the teachers said nothing about his distance.

When the day of the festival arrived Misu had been in the executive room already working on the documents that Saki had given him for Tanabata day. It was less than a week away so he didn't have much time. He was just finishing looking over the last of the documents when he heard a knock on the door. Looking up he saw Ooji standing in the doorway, "Hai?"

"I'm here to let you know that Sagara-senpai has arrived and the rest of the student body is gathering in the new concert hall." Ooji said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Misu noticed the jealous tone but ignored it as he packed up his documents and headed to the dorms to deposit them in his room before heading to the main school hall. Everyone else save a few stragglers were now located in the concert hall. Reaching the top of the stairs Misu allowed a smile to grace his features when he saw Sagara-senpai sitting on one of the provided benches. His senpai looked as attractive as ever and he could feel his heart begin to pound a tad faster.

Sagara stood up, "Oh Misu."

Misu's smile widened, "Sagara-senpai."

Sagara extended his hand returning the smile. "Long time no see."

Misu accepted the handshake, "Thank you for coming today." He bowed briefly.

"You're welcome."

"Everyone's already there, so let's go." Misu said a he led his senpai down the stairs to the concert hall. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw Shingyoushi but brush it off. "The concert hall is filled bt I believe there are a few seats left so we'll be able to sit when we arrive."

Sagara took a hold of Misu's hand and entered the concert hall. "You've done a fine job Misu. I knew it was a wise choice to nominate you as president of student council.

Misu looked away slightly embarrassed. "I've only done what has been required of me senpai."

"All the same you must be given praise when it's deserved. Now sit and enjoy yourself." Sagara argued before taking a seat and motioning to Misu to sit next to him.

Misu did as told and did indeed enjoy the performance of the famous musician Vincent Kamara. During the performance Misu looked around to see all the other students of Shidou focusing on Kamara-san and realized it was indeed to good idea to have chosen him for the festival.

After the final performance had ended the students and teachers rose to their feet in a standing ovation before all filing out of the concert hall and back to their activities.

Misu waited for the rest of the students to file out but notice he didn't see Shingyoshi among any of them. Had his pet decided to not attend the festival? Once he reached the courtyard entrance he noticed Shingyoshi standing not to far from him. Although he wanted to confront the other boy he knew he couldn't, not yet. Besides he was in the presence of Sagara-senpai and the older man still deserved respect and thanks ,"It was a great success thanks to you."

"I'm glad I could help."

Misu turned with all intentions of thanking his senpai properly. "Really, thank you so much." He bowed low to add onto his thanks before straightening himelf back up. Seconds later Misu felt all his energy seem to completely sap itself from his entire body and a sudden wave of dizziness overtook him as his legs gave out.

Sagara reached out and managed to catch him lowering him to the ground gently, "Don't force yourself. I'll support you." He held Misu close to him and spoke in a soothing tone.

Misu knew he couldn't argue anymore. His body had reached its limit. "Hai." He breathed before his eyes closed and he just stayed there. When he opened his eyes again he realized he was in the infirmary and there was a iv drip in his arm. He looked over to see the school doctor sitting at his desk. He let out a faint moan not realizing he was sore and still tired. But he did feel mounds better than he had earlier.

"How are you feeling?" Nokaido-sensei asked.

"I'm a lot better." Misu answered faintly.

"Sagara-kun said to tell you not to overwork yourself." Nokaido said as he stood up. "Actually he wanted to stay here until you woke up, but he went home. Being a post graduate he probably isn't allowed to stay on school grounds this late.

"I see." Misu answered remembering that Sagara-senpai had caught him when he had fainted and no doubt had carried him to the infirmary himself. A faint blush filled his cheeks at that thought but he brushed it away. He had never been that close to Sagara before.

"Please rest a bit until the rain stops." Nokaido requested before taking a seat at his desk once again.

"Yes." Misu said before looking around once more and closing his eyes. Although he had no doubt slept several hours already it seemed body was still in need of rest.

The next morning Nokaido informed Misu he had been excused from his classes for the day and not to stress himself over missing the lessons. "I will discharge you later this evening if I believe you are well enough. I would like you to return here at the end of the week so I can give you a check up. "

Misu knew better than to argue but after lying in the infirmary bed with nothing to do for several hours he began to grow bored. Just a he was about to ask the doctor if he could have a book to read or some source of entertainment he was surprised to see both Akaike and Saki standing in the doorway.

"We've come to see how you are and to bring you the homework lessons from classes today." Saki explained.

"They're just a few lessons nothing that will build up any stress. Also they due date for the assignments isn't until Friday." Akaike added noticing the look of disapproval on Nokaido-sensei's face.

Misu looked at the school doctor. "Am I allowed to look over my assignments at least?"

"You may look them over but you are not allowed to work on them quite yet. This is a place for you to rest and get well not to study." Nokaido said only because he could tell his patient was indeed beginning to become restless.

Misu was grateful to have something to do and began looking over his homework. All the while he wondered, why hadn't Shingyoshi shown up to visit him?

Three days later Misu had managed to catch up with his homework and had been cleared by Nokaido-sensei with a clean bill of health. "Just don't' pull another stunt like this again."

Misu nodded before heading out of the infirmary. He was on his way back to the dorms when he noticed someone coming up the steps. When he realized it was Shingyoshi he suddenly remembered the promise. "Shingyoshi, that promise you talked about the other day. I have some free time next week."

To Misu's surprise Shingyoshi responded, "No, it's fine don't force yourself." He slowly turned to face Misu, "Arata-san please don't think too much about me." With another bow the 2nd year politely excused himself before walking away.

_Don't force yourself. _Both Shingyoshi and Sagara-senpai had said this to him. But why did it hurt to hear those words from Shingyoshi and not Sagara-senpai? And why did Misu feel so upset when Shingyoshi had refused his invitation? No Misu wasn't upset,he was hurt.

A/n: I'm unsure of this chapter but I wrote it over the course of three days after doing long shifts at work and walking 2 miles each day. If anyone would like me to continue 3 reviews = chapter 6.


	6. His Shingyoshi

A/N: Okay this was by far the hardest chapter for me to write in any story. I'm not 100% happy with it but please note I did my best. Dobbydot I do hope I did not disappoint and to everyone else thank you for sticking with me this long!

Diclaimer; uh yeah I own them…the day all gay rights are approved all across the world…(the way it's going …never gonna happen).

WARNING; this chapter was written all at once after a long shift at work and me half asleep… if some parts are repeated or don't make sense I apologize…

Chapter 6: His Shingyoshi

July 7th Tannabata. The day where hopefully all his questions would finally be answered had arrived. Considering all of the important work relating today and the music festival was completed Misu allowed himself to press the snooze button on his alarm clock for the first time in a long time. After what had happened to him earlier he couldn't risk getting sick again so he closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze for the next ten minutes.

When the alarm went off again he reached over to silence it and looked across the room to see his roommate' bed unoccupied and neatly made. Misu wasn't sure what Hayama's plans were for that day-the two hadn't discussed anything-but he figured Saki would be somewhere in the picture.

After a long relaxing shower Misu looked through his choice of attire to see what would be best to wear on his very first date or whatever it would be called. Finally after much consideration he decided on a pair of light colored pants his dark blue undershirt and a blue and white stripped long sleeve overshirt. He looked at his reflection and smiled at himself approvingly. Yes causal but nice looking.

Misu's thoughts were interrupted when his cellphone buzzed. Looking at the caller id he smiled. "Moshi moshi, Sagara-senpai."

"Misu- it's good to hear your voice with pep to it again. I was just calling to make sure we were still on for the day."

Misu once again felt his heart beat a little faster when he heard that voice. "Hai in fact I'm already dressed. To be honest I was just about to call you. You never said where you wanted to go."

"Well do you know that café that just opened a few weeks ago the one located just a few blocks from the bus stop?" Sagara asked.

Mmisu didn't know the place personally but he had heard about it. "Hai a few of the teachers have commented about it."

"Well I was thinking we could eat there., there's indoor seating as wel. as outdoor. It's a beautiful day outside we might as well enjoy it."

Misu smiled. "Hai what time should I meet you there?'

"Well if you are already dressed do you think you can meet me in an hour?" Sagara asked. "if you'd like I will meet you as the bus stop."

"Hai of course, thank you very much, Sagara-senpai. An hour sounds fine. I still need to sign out for the day but that shouldn't take long." Misu said.

"Very well I will see you soon Misu."

Misu flipped his phone shut and pocketed the device before grabbing his wallet, double-checking his appearance in the mirror, and heading down to the main office. With it being a holiday students were given a day off com classes and permission to leave campus without a request form as long as their location was within 10 miles of the campus itself. Any further destinations did require a request form. Since Misu's location was within the distance limit he merely signed out on the clipboard provided including his location brief description of his outing time left and time to be expected to return.

Once that was all said and done he made his way off campus and headed to the bus stop pass in hand. The bus stop was two blocks from the campus entrance and the café Sagara-senpai had suggested was 4 miles from the bus stop.

Misu stepped off the bus and noticed a figure leaning against the bus stop post and he felt his heart slightly speed up. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward and bowed. "Thank you for meeting me Sagara-senpai, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

Sagra shook his head with a smile. "It's no trouble Misu, thank you for coming with me." He looked at Misu's chosen attire and approvingly raised his eyebrow. "You look very nice."

Misu could almost feel his cheeks grow a slight pink color, "Thank you senpai." He looked at Sagara's own choice of attire and if he had been the type to he probably would have started drooling a little.

Sagara took Misu's hand and led him up the street towards a small quaint like village. "I hope I didn't interrupt any plans you had thought of making for today."

Misu was about to claim he had planned to keep the entire day free but then thought back to when Shingyoshi had suggested to fulfill that promise. "Well if you hadn't invited me I would have had other plans."

"Oh if you don't mind my asking what would have they been?" Sagara asked approaching a small café.

"I owe someone a promise and I would have used today to fulfill it." Misu explained.

'I see well let's head inside shall we." Sagara smiled and led misu into the café, 'inside or outside?"

Misu smiled, "You said yourself earlier on the phone it's a beautiful day out and we shouldn't waste it."

Sagara nodded knowingly and turned to the young lady standing behind the hostess booth, "Excuse me are we allowed to eat on the patio?"

"Why yes of course, if you'll please follow me." The young woman led them out to the patio and handed them two menus before bowing and excusing herself.

Misu took a seat and looked around, "This is a nice place."

'I'm glad you like it." Sagara said, "So Misu might I ask what the promise you intend to keep is?"

Misu was taken aback by the question. 'Oh a few weeks ago I accidently spilled my coffee on one of kouhai's shirts and it was dry clean only. I told him I would by him a new shirt later on to apologize."

"That's very kind of you." Sagara said. "Have you decided what you want?"

Misu scanned the menu and decided on something in a very reasonable price with iced tea for a drink. Sagara agreed his choice was nice and ordered the same. The waitress brought them their drinks and claimed their meals would be out briefly. The two continued with small talk but the atmosphere around them stayed quiet for the most part. Their meals were brought out and the enjoyed their choice of cuisine between their conversation… Just when misu had finally worked up the courage to ask his senpai why he had chosen him to stay in contact with this past year he was interrupted when he heard other customers.

"Arata-san…"

Misu looked up not believing what he was seeing. Why was Shingyoshi here now of all times and places?

"Good afternoon Sagara-senpai, Misu." Saki greeted the two other occupants of the café.

To Misu's surprise Sagara-senpai stood up and moved to confront Saki. Misu however didn't hear a thing spoken between the two. He was drawn into that same broken hearted gaze he had seen on Shingyoshi's face that day in the cafeteria..

After the confrontation between Saki and Sagara everyone had taken a seat at their respected tables every that is except for Shingyouji.

"Hayama-san, Saki-senpai, would you excuse me for now?"

"Eh? Why?" Hayama asked clearly concerned.

Misu glanced up at Shingyoshi again this time meeting his eyes but broke the contact immediately after. He couldn't stand to see that look in the other boy's eyes it hurt too much.

"What's up? Are you feeling sick again?" Sagara asked him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No." Misu answered looking away again.

"Oh I remembered. Aren't you Examinee number 135 Shingyoshi-kun?" Sagara asked out of nowhere.

Shingyoshi turned, "Hai."

Sagara leaned back against his chair, "I thought so. I was sure I had seen you somewhere before."

"Thank you for treating me back then." Shingyoshi said as he bowed low.

"Don't think about it. Did Misu consule you properly?"

Misu looked up not wanting this to continue any further. "Just let it be senpai. It was a long time ago."

Sagara turned to face him, "You're acting embarrassed again."

Misu looked down when he felt Sagara ruffle his hair; the same gesture he would always do to Shingyoshi, "Please stop treating me like I'm a child."

"Well then excuse me."

Misu looked up in time to see Shingyoshi bowing to all of them and turning to leave…

Leave him….possibly for good… No no he wasn't going to let that happen he couldn't. Shingyoshi was his and his alone and he wasn't going to lose him no matter what. He finally understood why he could never look the other boy in the eye or why he felt the need for the other boy to be near him but not have to ask for it. He needed Shingyoshi and if he didn't do something he was going to lose him.

He was out of his seat in a second reaching for the other boy just barely missing his arm.

"Shingyoshi!" When Shingyoshi stopped and turned to face him with a look of surprise in his eyes he let it all out. "I told you to wait or did you not near me Shingyoshi?" he stepped forward. "You belong to me Shingyoshi. So why don't you do as I say? When I tell youto wait do so. If I tell you to stay you stay."

He had officially claimed Shingyoshi as his in front of everyone including Sagara-senpai. He knew his crush on the other man was now gone and in it's place was admiration and friendship only.

Taking Shingyoshi's hand he walked back onto the patio. "I'm sorry senpai. I'll just go and pick out some clothes for him." He was going to keep his promise. Once everything was clear Misu dragged Shingyoshi to a clothing store he had seen on his way here. It was small but seemed to have a fair amount of items to select from. He already knew Shingyoshi's size so he headed straight or the racks of clothing and began filling through the shirts.

"Um Arata-san is it okay? Maybe you should go back to Sagara-senpai." Shingyoshi said.

"I told you. Just do what I tell you to." Misu responded not wanting to hear such suggestions from the other boy. He picked out two shirts and two pairs of pants, "Try these on.' With that he went in search of a dressing room with Shingyoshi trailing behind. Once he found one he pulled the curtain back and shoved Shingyoshi into to the small cube-like room and stepped in closing the curtain behind him.

"Arata-san.' Shingyoushi started again.

Misu cut him off again holding up the clothing. "Hurry up and get changed."

Shingyoshi took the clothes and hung them on the provided hooks before turning around and proceeded to take off his plaid overshirt but kept the white shirt on. He reached for one of the pairs of pants and tried them on but shook his head. "Gomen Arata-san these don't fit."

Misu looked the boy over and shook his head. "Then try the other pair on."

Shingyoshi obeyed and tried the dark colored pants on instead. He looked up at his reflection to see Misu who in turn gave a nod of approval.

"Now try the shirts." Misu instructed. When Shingyoshi pulled on the white shirt with the leaf like pattern he waited before stepping forward to adjust the boy's collar from behind. Just as Shingyoshi began to fasten the buttons he took over using the mirror as his eyes. "It looks nice."

He finished buttoning the shirt and finally worked up the courage to ask the one question he had wanted to ask for the longest time, "Were you throwing me away? Even though you invited me out, going out with Hayama and Saki. Just what were you thinking, Shingyoshi?"

"No that was-" Shingyoshi started as he turned to face Misu.

"In the first place not being by your owner's side when he's feeling sick makes you a bad pet." Misu said claiming he had wanted Shingyoshi to come to see him while he had been ill without saying it outright. He couldn't say it out right. "How come you didn't visit me even once?" A lot of the other students and paid their respect to him but not once had Shingyoshi stopped by and it hurt it hurt so badly he could barely stand it. But Misu wasn't one to admit to something like that and he wasn't about to start now.

"That's, I'm really sorry."

"You thought you could do that now that you'd already cast me aside?" Misu asked, "But you can't, do you understand?" There he had finally said it, he wasn't going to let Shingyoshi get rid of him that easily and the other boy had to understand that because Misu refused to lose Shingyoshi no matter what the stakes.

When Shingyoshi looked up at him Misu could read the realization in the other boy's eyes and he knew that Shingyoshi finally understood that Misu wasn't giving him up.

"Arata-san!"

The embrace happened quickly but it was a long time in the making. Shingyoshi fit in his arms perfectly. Misu returned the embrace and ran his fingers along the back of the other boy. "This shirt feels pretty nice. Shingyoshi, let's pick this. Wear this and during the summer holiday, go on a date with me." There he had done it he had asked the other boy out properly.

"Huh?"

"What you don't want to?' Misu asked when he could have sworn he could feel a sense of doubt from the other boy.

Shingyoshi pulled away and looked at Misu, "No I really do."

"Really?" Misu asked knowing the answer already but was now desperate to hear it straight from the other boy's lips. Was this what they both wanted?

"I love you, Arata-san." Shingyoshi said..

Misu had heard Shingyoshi say that to him so any time and each and every time he had only paid attention to it halfheartedly. Now he was listening with everything and hearing those words and seeing that look of love admiration and something indescribable in the other boy's eyes made Misu do the only thing he longed to do for the longest time…

"Shingyoshi…"

Misu stroked Shingyoshi's cheek before leaning in and pressing his lips to the other boy's. The kiss was nothing like he had ever experienced before in his life and he had been kissed in the past. Shingyoshi's hesitant lips felt like a perfect match and he gave himself into the embrace. At first he could tell Shingyoshi was indeed hesitant to return the kiss but he continued the kiss wanting Shingyoshi to understand that he needed him and he wasn't going to give up. He pulled Shingyoshi closer and in return Shingyoshi finally seemed to catch on and returned the kiss with what felt like every once of love in his very being.

Misu wasn't a man of words. If he could show what he was thinking rather then say it outright he would and he knew this kiss may not have been able to say exactly how he felt about the other boy but it was the best he could do.

He wanted the kiss to last for as long as possible but thanks to the need of oxygen their embrace ended sooner then he had desired. The two of them were both flushed and their lips were slightly bruised but not noticeable enough they would be questioned.

No other words were exchanged between the two of them as they paid for the shirt and pants and headed back towards the bus stop. When they returned Misu claimed he needed a walk to clear his thoughts and Shingyoshi hesitantly asked to accompany him. After dropping his clothes off at the dorms Shingyoshi began to follow Misu as the two of them walked around the campus grounds. It was still a while before curfew.

As they walked Misu noticed that Shingyoshi was not walking beside him like he had been when they had waked from the bus stop, "Why are you dragging your feet like that? Can't you walk properly?"

"I like it, your back."

Now Misu was confused, "Huh?" but instead of waiting he continued to walk with no destination in mind.

"Back when I passed the test for Shidou I went looking for you right away. Running around here and there until I could see this back. Then as your promised you told me your first name and for some reason you liked me. And from then on I was always waking behind you like this watching your back like this."

Misu had never noticed that Shingyoshi had been watching him from behind. Had the younger boy really taken after him that much? As for him liking him back then that hadn't been entirely true he hadn't fully liked him it was more that he had been fascinated by him and in order to be able to read the other boy he had allowed Shingyoshi to stay near him.

"But…'

Misu stopped when he heard that tone.

"After all I might not be able to stay beside you like this forever?"

Misu turned around and looked at the other boy finally seeing all the hurt and worry on his face. How long had Shingyoshi been wondering about this? Was this the reason he had stayed close yet kept his distance at the same time? Misu honestly hadn't allowed the thought of the two of them not being together to ever cross his mind but he knew that even though it was inevitable it didn't mean he was going to let Shingyoshi just leave him.

He walked towards the other boy and looked him straight in the eyes. "Look Shingyoshi, I'll say this only once to listen closely. " he took the other boy's wrist and raised his hand to place Shingyoshi's hand on his chest right where his heart was located. "Don't get to close to Hayama. It irritates me, got it?"

When Shingyoshi looked p at him with wide eyes he knew the other boy could tell what he was trying to say. But Misu knew Shingyoshi wasn't afraid to say it..

"I love you, Arata-san."

"Cut it out." Misu said cutting the other boy off. Shingyoshi didn't need to say it to him. Misu already knew now how truly the boy felt about him and even though he wasn't ready to say it out loud he now knew he felt the same way, "Don't think too much of it Shingyoshi. A pet should act like one and just quietly follow behind it's master.

With that Misu turned and began walking away knowing that if Shingyoshi was smart enough he'd understand that he meant that even though they would be seperated for a while after Misu graduated, to stay together all the younger would have to do is follow behind him.

To his surprise he felt Shingyoshi's arm drape around him but he shrugged him off. He wasn't ready to public affection yet and perhaps one day he would be but for now this was his little secret his feelings his thoughts…

His Shingyoshi…

A/N: okay that's it that is the possible ending. Now if there are reqets for me to continue with it I'll need five requests no more no less. I'm pushing it from 3 to 5 because I'm seriously doubting myself. If you want me to continue this one time I' asking for 5 reviews instead of 3.


	7. Quizzical feelings

A/N: Yes, finally it's the continuation for this story. I'm sorry it took so long and I hope all who read it are satisfied. I'm not too happy with the chapter but I did the best I could for now.

Disclaimer: I own them the day the world ends…yep not happening on my lifetime.

Chapter 7: Quizzical, feelings

Misu looked up from his work when he heard the door to the executive room click open and offered a smirk reserved for one person. "I was wondering if you were going to show."

Shingyoshi bowed out of the respect, after all Misu was his senpai. "Sumimasen."

"What took you so long?"

"Practice ran late and Sensei asked to speak with me. " Shingyoshi explained pulling out a new bag of chocobits. "Oba-chan sent me these, it's a new flavor, mint chocolate."

Misu reached for the bag but Shingyoshi was too quick. "Shingyoshi."

"Gomen, Arata-san. I thought maybe we could share the first one, if-"

Misu's smirk returned. He knew what Shingyoshi was referring to. "Then give me the bag." He took one of the chocolates unwrapped it and placed it into his mouth. He stood up and looked down at Shingyoshi before pulling him close wrapping his arms around the other boys waist and captured his lips in an immediate opened mouth kiss. The chocolate balanced between both their tongues until it was split in half and the both broke apart to swallow their share but their lips rejoined a second later. Actually Misu had recaptured Shingyoshi's lips taking the other boy by surprise.

Misu had not seen his pet for nearly two weeks and it had been driving him crazy, not that he would admit it a loud of course. He knew they had only a few moments and he was going to use them to his advantage.

Breaking the kiss he held Shingyoshi's gaze. "Happy now?"

The smile on Shingyoshi's face said everything.

"Good, now I have to get back to work." Misu said gently pushing the other boy away and moving to sit down at his usual place. He began working but stopped when he could feel Shingyoshi's eyes on him. Looking up sure enough Shingyoshi was, well he was pouting. "You better have a good reason for giving me that look."

"Arata-san you promised you wouldn't overwork yourself again."

"I'm not overworking myself. I am merely finishing up my homework, something you should try." Misu argued.

"No need, I already finished it during my free period." Shingyoshi said as he sat down, "Ano, Arata-san, may I ask a favor?"

Misu kept his eyes focused on his work but kept listening to what Shingyoshi was saying. He wanted to see how determined his pet was for the favor he was no doubt going to ask.

"If you have time I was wondering if you could quiz me for my exams. I'm studying but I don't think it's enough." Shingyoshi said.

Misu stopped his pen and looked up at Shingyoshi, "You want me to quiz you? I have student council and my own work to do. On top of it all do you think I have time for something like that?"

A look of hurt flashed over the other boy's face and he lowered his head, "Gomen nasai, please forget I asked. I'll just go."

A feeling of guilt washed over Misu, he had told himself he was going to make time for his pet and this was a perfect situation for him to do so. "Shingyoshi, wait."

Shingyoshi's hand was on the door handle, "Arata-san, it's okay, you have your duties, I should have known better. I'll ask one of my other senpai. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Misu stood up but didn't move when Shingyoshi opened the door and left the room leaving him in stunned silence. Every ounce of him wanted to go after the other boy but something kept him from doing so. Knowing he had his work to finish up Misu sat down again and finished what he had planned to take care of before packing up and leaving the Executive room and heading to his dorm room. As he opened the door he couldn't help but notice there was more than one voice….

"Okay, that one you got wrong. Double check all right?"

"Hai,"

"Ah, Misu-kun, you're back early tonight." Hayama smiled. "I hope you don't mind I offered to help Shingyoshi with his studies. Gii, has a meeting with the other dorm heads so I was free."

"I see." Misu said coldly without trying. He turned his expression into a glare and focused it on Shingyoshi. He had warned his pet not to get close to Hayama. He was deliberately disobeying an order.

Hayama seemed to notice his roommate was not in a good mood. "Ano, Shingyoshi-kun, I just remembered I promised I'd spend some time with Toshihisa tonight."

"Oh, I see, well, thank you very much for you help Hayama-san. I think I'll head back to my room and see if Katayama and I can quiz each other." Shingyoshi said with a weak smile. He reached behind him to grab his messenger bag.

"Shingyoshi." The tone in Misu's voice clearly told the other boy to stay where he was.

Hayama said nothing as he grabbed his key for the room in case the other two left and excused himself before leaving wanting desperately to get going especially with the rapidly increasing tension in the air.

Shingyoshi hadn't moved from his spot on the corner of Hayama's bed. His eyes stayed focused on the light colored carpet. "Gomen."

Misu walked over and sat down next to Shingyoshi. "I told you not to get close to him."

"I know, but Hayama-senpai offered to help me. I didn't want to be disrespectful and refuse." Shingyoshi tried to explain. "I didn't want to bother you. I still don't."

"Is that why I haven't seen you in two weeks?" Misu asked.

"Hai, I think my being near you was keeping you from focusing on your work and that's why you had to put extra effort and why you got sick." Shingyoshi explained. "I thought it might be helpful if I kept my distance and if you wanted to see me you'd let me know. I-I didn't want to be a burden."

Misu scoffed, "Are you really that stupid Shingyoshi? Do you honestly think I view you as a burden?"

"I don't think it I know it. I ruined your chance with Sagara-senpai that day on Tanabata. I-"

Misu grabbed Shingyoshi's shoulders and turned him forcefully so their eyes locked on each other. No words came to his mind as he captured the boy's lips in a kiss that stated everything. Hadn't Shingyoshi understood what the kiss they had shared in the dressing room meant? It didn't seem so. Looks like he was going to have to get his point across.

He deepened the kiss and pushed Shingyoshi back on the bed not caring that it was Hayama's and not his own. He could have been kissing Shingyoshi in the middle of the hallway and he wouldn't care, he had to make Shingyoshi understand.

Shingyoshi like before was hesitant to return this kiss but with enough coaxing the kiss was indeed returned and Misu could feel Shingyoshi's hand enclose themselves behind his back.

Only the requirements of oxygen forced them to break the embrace and the look in Shingyoshi's eyes, it was almost too much for Misu. "Shingyoshi, you are mine, I told you that before and you are to be at my side every chance you get. I told you to wait before and you disobeyed me. If you needed help with your studies that badly why didn't you say so?"

"Gomen, you said you were too busy I didn't want to burden you, Arata-san." Shingyoshi explained quietly.

"Well, if you had waited like you were told to you would have learned that I was going to help you." Misu argued. "I admit you caught me off guard when you asked though."

"But Arata-san you have all your other work to do-'

"Which is finished so I can help you with your studies if you still need it." Misu interrupted him. "And if you answer a question right I will reward you."

Shingyoshi swallowed hard, "What, what if I get it wrong?"

"You will be punished of course." Misu said eyeing the chocobit bag that Shingyoshi had placed on the bed. "But let's move over to my bed."

Shingyoshi nodded and gathered his books and messenger bag before crossing the room and sitting down on the edge of his crush's bed.

"Now, what is the topic?"

"History."

Misu nodded and began to quiz the other boy. Every time his pet answered a question right Misu leaned over and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. But when he answered one wrong Misu pulled out one of the chocobits and placed it on his bed. By the time they were done Misu only had 4 chocobits sitting out of the bag.

"You did well. When is your exam?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? Have hyou been studying beforehand?"

"Hai, that is also why I haven't come to see you. I wanted to focus on my exams and studies." Shingyoshi explained. "Ano, Arata-san, please forgive. I didn't mean-"

Misu shook his head, "Shingyoshi, if you are going to study I want you to do it in the executive room with me from now on."

"But I won't want to bother you, besides, I study in between classes and during my free period." Shingyoshi answered. "Also I didn't want to interrupt you and Ooji –senpai. I know he doesn't like it when I'm there."

"Ooji, does not own the Executive room. You are free to come and go as you please while I'm there. " Misu said sternly, "I prefer to do my homework and student council work there after classes because it's quiet, you should take advantage of it."

Shingyoshi only nodded before glancing at the provided clock on the wall of the room. "Arata-san, it's almost curfew."

"So it is." Misu said but didn't move from his spot.

"Please excuse me then." Shingyoshi requested as he gathered his books and his bag of chocobits before placing them into his messenger bag. "Thank you for helping me." He stood and bowed out of respect and headed towards the door.

Misu was on his feet in a second hugging Shingyoshi from behind stopping the other boy dead in his tracks.

"Arata-san?"

"Don't stay away like that again understand me?" Misu ordered. "You are to stay by my side from now own unless I say otherwise."

Shingyoshi turned his body so he was facing Misu. "Hai. I will stop by the executive room after Kendo practice tomorrow night."

"Good and you are going to do that every night unless I saw so." Misu instructed.

"But what about Ooji-senpai?"

"I will deal with him if something happens." Misu assured his pet before leaning down and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Only through his kisses would Misu allow himself to be gentle with his pet. "Go, I don't want you getting detention for being out passed curfew."

Shingyoshi only nodded and left the room, "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," Misu responded. He waited until the door closed before collapsing on his bed and groaning in frustration. He hadn't kissed Shingyoshi once since the dressing room and after sharing the chocobit earlier his appetite had be whetted. The kisses he gave him as rewards didn't even come close to satisfy the craving he still had. He wanted Shingyoshi's lips again and tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

A/N: Any good? I hope I kept them in character again like the previous chapter. It's not easy when I don't have a reference. If you want me to continue 3 reviews = chapter 8! Also please check out my MisuxShingyoshi fan video. Just search 'I try Arata-san" in youtube browser, channel name is Giikumi'


	8. Getting hit and getting hit on

A/N: Okay guys there is a tiny bit of Ooji bashing in this chapter but not much. I am going to make him a decent guy. Also I hope I still keep the characters inn well character, I'm starting to develop a plot for the rest of the story that I hope will work well with these guys. I also plan to throw a little Takumi/Gii and Yoshizawa/Takabayashi action in but not much. I mean hey in Pure the other two couples do get a little 'lovey-dovey' time so why not continue that? But don't worry the main focus will still be on our beloved Misu and adorable Shingyoshi.

Also would you guys like me to stay strictly to Misu's point of view or should I switch it back and forth from him and Shingyoshi? Please let me know! Oh and lest I forget the 'date' mentioned at the end of Pure? Would anyone want me to try to write it out? And last but not least I have an idea for a one-shot with a 'what if' thought. What if Shingyoshi hadn't gone with his senpai and Sagara-senpai had confessed to Misu, would anyone want to know my take on what I think would have happened? Please let me know! Okay I've blabbed enough on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I in a sense own Higasu-san as well as another new character I'm adding, as well as the idea itself technically from chapter 7 onwards so don't sue!

Chapter 8: Getting hit and getting 'hit on'

"Ooji, Shingyoshi will be accompanying us from now on." Misu said as soon as he heard the door to the executive room open."

Ooji's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing into slits, "What for? He has bothered you enough already hasn't he?"

Misu held back a sigh. He knew the other boy would be none to pleased to hear this news. "If you had observed Shingyoshi has not as you say bothered me in nearly a month. Plus I have every right to invite him to use this room to study."

Ooji slumped back in his chair. "He's just going to annoy you like he always does. I don't want him here."

Misu didn't bother looking up, "Then I suggest you find another location to do your work. I promised Shingyoshi I would assist him in his studies."

"And add to your already existing workload?" Ooji asked in disbelief, "That boy is going to be the death of you."

"I know my own limits Ooji and assisting a kouhai does not breech them." Misu argued. "Now you can either sit there quietly and do work or you can find some place else. Either way Shingyoshi will be staying here."

Ooji sighed before taking his seat and beginning to focus on his homework. Moments later he hear a knock on the door to the room and prepared himself to scold the newcomer. But to his surprise Shingyoshi entered the room quietly took a seat at the table farthest in the room and had pulled out his books. The whole time he did not speak to either him or Misu and he was almost disappointed he hadn't been able to scold the younger boy.

"Shingyoshi, how did your exam go?" Misu asked breaking the silence.

Shingyoshi didn't even look up, "I passed."

"Your studying session was a success then?"

"Hai, Arigatou Arata-san." Shingyoshi said still not looking up."

Misu stood up and walked over to Shingyoshi's table tilting the other boy's chin up. What he was greeted with made him choke back a gasp, "Shingyoshi, what is this?"

Ooji looked over as well and noticed a fair sized bruise on the side of Shingyoshi's face. A pang of sympathy ran through him, "Are you okay?"

Shinghyoshi looked down, "It's nothing I was just being clumsy."

Misu could hear the dishonesty in his pet's tone clear as day. "Don't lie to me Shingyoshi, now tell me what happened."

"I, I have a kendo tournament coming up and Ritaku-sensei chose me to represent my level. But there's another student and member of the team who I guess thought he was better then me and he challenged me to a match. I won and after I took off my gear he waited till everyone else was gone and used his staff and…." Shingyoshi looked away.

Misu's hands tightened into fists, "Did you tell Ritaku-sensei?"

Shinghyoshi shook his head, "No, I didn't want to seem like a tattle-tale. I took off and came here."

Ooji stood up, "Who was it?"

"Miake, Tozoru Miake."

Ooji's eyes widened, "He's my cousin."

Misu looked over, "Then you better give him fair warning, if he dares to harm Shingyoshi again-"

"I'll speak with him tonight." Ooji promised. "Come we should return to our work."

No other words were spoken between the three occupants of the Executive room save the occasional 'itai' coming from Shingyoshi. Finally Misu had had enough and he walked back over to Shingyoshi and took his wrist into his hand, "Anou, Arata-san where?"

"We're going to the infirmary." Misu said glancing over his shoulder, "Ooji if you finish early feel free to lock up if you have your copy of the key. I'll be back shortly."

Ooji said nothing as he watched the two boys disappear. His hate for Shingyoshi was now starting to wane but he still couldn't help but feel jealous of the other boy. What did that second year have that he didn't that attracted his crush? Either way he was determined to find out.

"And how may I ask did this happen?" Higasu asked.

Shingyoshi winced when he felt the school nurse's gentle touch on his cheek. "It was nothing just an accident."

Misu's eyes narrowed, "Shingyoshi."

Sighing Shingyoshi replayed the story he had told earlier. He didn't want to get anyone in trouble on his account but he knew he couldn't disobey Arata-san.

Higasu pulled out an ice pack and gently placed it on the boy's swelled up cheek, "You're lucky none of your teeth were damaged."

Shingyoshi gasped at the cold against his face. "Hai."

"What will happen to Miake-san?" Misu asked hoping a fitting punishment would be given to the boy who had dare lay a hand or at least in this case a kendo stick on his pet.

"That is up to the headmaster to decide not me." Higasu said quietly. "But there is no guarantee there will be any punishment. If there is no proof the deed was done."

"You mean to say that he may come off with a clean slate?" Misu asked holding back his anger.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It's their word over each others."

Shingyoshi looked away, "Anou, please let's just forget it ever happened."

"Shingyoshi, no. If Miake gets away with it this time he'll believe he'll get away with it every time." Misu argued. "I'm not about to let that happen."

Higasu smiled, "Misu will you please escort Shingyoshi back to his room and have his roommate keep an eye on him?"

Misu only nodded holding back his need to argue the point that he was the only one capable of 'keeping an eye' on his pet. "Come on let's go."

"That ice pack will stay cold for several hours and when it loses it's coldness just place it a sink of ice cold water in your dorm bathroom for 20 minutes and it will resume it's cold state for at least another hour or more. Return it tomorrow after classes." Higasu instructed.

Shingyoshi only nodded before following Misu out of the infirmary. Once they were out of earshot he looked up at his senpai, Anou, Arata-san."

"We're going to the Executive room. Both our bags and homework are still there." Misu said leading the younger boy through the halls. His grip on Shingyoshi's hand tightened after several minutes but he said nothing more.

Once they had reached the room and Misu had unlocked the door letting the other boy in his lips had captured Shingyoshi's in a gentle kiss.

Shingyoshi taken completely by surprise had dropped the ice pack and was surprised even more when he heard it land in Misu's hand rather then the floor. He managed to break the kiss long enough to mutter, 'nice catch." Before having his lips captured again.

Misu had held back his urge to kiss the other boy earlier and that urge had broken through almost without him knowing. He broke the kiss and gently traced his finger along the boy's jaw line just shy of the bruise, "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

The pain in Shingyoshi's eye said everything and Misu led Shingyoshi over to the table lifting him up by the waist and setting him down to he was sitting on said table. "I'm going to make the pain go away even for a moment."

Shingyoshi was surprised to say the least and completely and utterly confused. He had no clue as to what Misu was referring to but received his answer when he felt his jacket being removed and his tie being loosened.

After that night in his and Hayama's room Misu had felt an urge to touch Shingyoshi in ways that almost seemed forbidden. But even he knew some rules were meant to be broken. He began to place gentle kisses on the boy's neck after exposing the skin earning faint gasps and almost undetectable moans from his pet.

Shingyoshi's body trembled at his master's touch but his mind came to its senses. He wanted Arata-san to take him be his first but not now. He wanted it to be special. "Arata-san please, not here. I-"

Willpower had returned to Misu and he pulled away, "I'm sorry Shinyoshi, I could not stop myself."

"Arata-san it's fine, I'm just not ready." Shingyoshi admitted quietly.

Misu sighed. "It's near curfew, it's best if we return to the dorms." He handed the ice pack back to Shingyoshi after gently kissing the boy's bruise. "I'll escort you to your room."

Shingyoshi only nodded in return as he silently followed Misu to the dormitory. Once they reached room 232 he felt Misu push him gently against the door. Second's later his lips were captured again and he felt Misu's arms wrap themselves around his waist.

Once the kiss ended Shingyoshi looked at Misu with a questioning expression. "Arata-san?"

"Be careful from now on Shingyoshi, I don't want any more harm to come to you." Misu said eyeing the bruise. "Come to the Executive room as per usual tomorrow."

Shingyoshi only nodded reaching for the door handle but stopped. "Ano, Arata-san, I have the match I mentioned the day after tomorrow. I was wondering if you would wish me luck."

"Shingyoshi, if you were chosen out of everyone in your level to participate in the match you do not need luck." Misu smirked, "But nonetheless, do your best and you may find that there will be more to your victory then you think." Not waiting for an answer Misu headed down the hall til he reached 270. He tested the doorknob and when he found it unlocked he entered the room to find Hayama sitting at his desk.

"You are cutting it rather close Misu-kun." Hayama said when he looked up at him. "It's only minutes before the curfew bell is set to ring."

"I was preoccupied." Misu said in a matter of fact tone.

Hayama said nothing in return looking back down at his book. Seconds later the curfew bell did indeed ring. (A/N: Lol had to mention as I typed that last line the clock tower outside my apartment chimed 3:00am, yeah I finished writing this around 3:00am. Little something I thought was interesting to mention)

Misu walked over to his side of the wardrobe and pulled out his pajamas. "Hayama will you be staying up long?"

"No, I just want to finish this chapter then I planned to go to bed. Why is the lamp bothering you?" Hayama asked.

Misu shook his head, "No, I'm just checking. I however am going to bed now. I need to speak with the headmaster and one of the other students tomorrow before classes."

"If you don't mind me asking Misu-kun is something wrong?"

"Did you happen to see Shingyoshi at all today after all our classes were done?"

"Hai, I saw him heading towards the Executive room earlier. I thought I saw something on his cheek but perhaps it was just the way the light was hitting it, why do you ask?"

Misu closed the wardrobe door having changed attire completely before sitting on the edge of his bed and explaining everything to Hayama. Once it was out in the open he looked up for a reaction.

"Wait, Miake-kun is on the third floor, do you think Gii should be informed of this as well?" Hayama pointed out.

Misu looked away. "It's not really Saki's problem since it didn't happen in the dormitories. But perhaps I should at least let him know about it since he is Miake's dorm head." He reached over to turn of his bedside lamp but not before looking back up at his roommate, "Hayama I would appreciate it if you do not speak of this to anyone else."

Hayama only nodded his word before turning back to his book.

Misu pulled the covers up to his chin and forced himself to try and fall asleep but it seems all he could think of was how someone dared harm his Shingyoshi. He wasn't about to let Miake get away with it but he knew there was nothing he could do at the present time. Still the thought of someone bring harm to his pet made his blood boil and he wasn't about to let it simmer any time soon."

A/N: Okay everyone please let me know what you think. I do have a direction I'm going with this now since I have a plot that's slowly developing in my mind. I do hope there was just enough 'action' to satisfy your appetite this chapter but believe me things will be getting more and more interesting as I go. If you'd like me to continue 3 reviews = chapter 9!


	9. Major and Minor Breakdowns

A/N: Okay everyone this chapter was quite the doozy. I only hope I kept the boys in character once again. Misu is such a complex character! I also apologize again for the length and how long it took me to update it. With the heat and work my brain has been fried on numerous occasions so it was difficult to put this chapter together. But I hope you like it.

Dedication: this chapter is a belated birthday present to my good friend Jun- nee- chan. Sorry for taking so long hun!

Disclaimer: I own Miake and technically the story idea itself from chapter 7 onward!

Chapter 9: Major and Minor Breakdowns

"Misu-kun do you plan to do anything for Shingyoshi-kun's birthday?"

Misu glanced up at his roommate who was turned in his chair at his desk. The question had come out of nowhere on a Sunday afternoon. "His birthday?"

"Yes, his birthday is 2 weeks." Hayama pointed out, "Gii and I were thinking of getting him a joint present since I can't afford anything too special."

Shingyoshi's birthday… Misu couldn't believe it but he hadn't even bothered to find out when his pet's birthday even was. "I don't have anything special planned yet. I've been busy."

"Well I'm pretty sure you giving him birthday greeting on the day will be more than enough for him." Hayama said smiling.

Misu turned back to the book he had previously been reading but found he couldn't concentrate. He knew his roommate was right but he didn't think it was enough. Misu did want to do something for his pet but nothing too extreme. He couldn't let it get into Shingyoshi's head that they were actually a couple. Well they were but not in the same terms as Hayama and Saki. Misu would never actually call Shingyoshi his boyfriend nor would he allow his pet to address him as the same.

Placing the book aside he reached into his side of the wardrobe and pulled out a sweater. "I'm going for a walk." He didn't wait for Hayama to respond before grabbing his key from his own desk and headed out the door. He had no destination in mind only the need to get out and allow his mind to wander. As he walked he kept trying to figure out something he could do for Shingyoshi as a birthday present. It had to be something subtle but still have a meaning to it.

Misu thought about it and he realized he actually didn't know much about Shingyoshi. He had never actually taken the time to really get to know his pet. He was almost ashamed to admit it.

Looking up he realized his feet and thoughts had led him to the same location where Shingyoshi had admitted his fear of them drifting apart. Mind made up he headed back to the dorms with the idea forming in his head. He knew he wouldn't see Shingyoshi for most of if not the entire day since the younger boy had his kendo match.

When he reached his dorm room he noticed someone standing on the top steps near the third floor and he realized he recognized the two occupants. He was about to approach them but stopped when he heard a few key phrases in their shared conversation.

"You really think doing that was going to make him get closer to me?"

"I know you like him Ooji don't deny it."

"I'm not denying it. I just don't need your help in winning him over that second year. I am ashamed you went that far. Jealousy describes you more than it does me."

"Hey I deserved that slot in the tournament. Ritaku-sensei keeps favoring him over all of us, it's not fair!"

"I can't say anything about that since I don't watch the matches, but maybe if you work harder he'll pay attention to you."

The curfew-warning bell rang and Misu stepped back down the stairs where he was sure he wasn't in view.

"Look if you want to help me win Misu's heart that's your choice. But next time don't stoop so low as to harm someone else. That's just plain pathetic."

Misu didn't stay to hear anymore. He headed back to room 270 and tested the knob. Finding it locked he used his key to get in nearly jumping when he got a text.

_'Misu, Takumi is with me he hasn't been feeling good so_

_he's staying with me tonight, I'll owe you another one.'_

Misu texted back letting his rival know they were covered and he'd let it slide this time. They hadn't needed him to cover in over a month. Walking over to Hayama''s bed he adjusted the blankets and pillows to make it look like someone was under them. The method had worked before. The teachers would do surprise inspections making sure the students were in bed at curfew. He and Hayama were model students so it wasn't too often they were picked for inspection but he couldn't take any chances.

Changing into his nightclothes he lay on top of his blankets not in the mood curl up for a good night's sleep. After what he had just heard it would be impossible for him to even get a restless night sleep. He knew Ooji had a crush on him, hell half the school could see it and although Misu was grateful the other boy hadn't tried to make a move he was sure it was only a matter of time. One can only keep their feelings at bay for so long.

Knowing there was nothing else he could do about it tonight he rolled over on his side and clicked his beside lamp off. He closed his eyes and willed his mind to sleep.

_"Are you chicken? Or do you think you can't battle me without protection?'_

_Misu's eyes widened at the scene before him. Shingyoshi was standing with his Shinae but was wearing none of his protective equipment used for a kendo match. He stepped forward but found something or rather someone was hold him back._

_"Misu, he's nothing. You need someone who understands you who can actually be there for you. I can do that you know I can. Stop pretending with him."_

_Mius didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking in his ear trying to seduce him. He opened his mouth to respond but his thoughts were cut off when he heard a loud click echo in the nearly empty room._

_Turning his attention to Shingyoshi he realized there was a katana pressed against Shingyoshi's chest and the one handling the sword was hidden in shadow. Misu looked up to see the fear dancing in the younger boy's eyes. Misu ran forward to try and stop what he knew was unavoidable. Only one step had been taken and Shingyoshi's blood was on the blade of the katana._

Misu shot up fast breathing hard. He like any other normal human had, had his share of nightmares but that one…he felt his body to find he hadn't broken out in a cold sweat luckily but his need for a drink of water and to snap back to reality was overwhelming. It has been the first time he had dreamed about Shingyoshi and it had turned into something horrific.

He knew pondering over it wouldn't bring more harm than good so he did his best to cast it aside. But one thing he couldn't quite push away was the thought of who had been holding the katana.

A knock on the door followed by a silent, "Konbanwa' indicated to Misu that Shingyoshi was there as per instructions. It had been two days since he had suffered for the nightmare and every chance he got he would keep an eye on Shingyoshi wanting to make sure he was safe. But as he watched the other boy from afar he had noticed Shingyoshi hadn't been very talkative with his classmates nor teammates. At least that's how it appeared to him whenever he saw the other boy

The bruise on the other boy's face had healed up nicely but it was still evident. Remembering the source Misu turned to Ooji who had taken his place across from him as per usual. "Ooji, did you speak to your cousin like you said you were going to?"

Ooji glanced up from his work. "Yes, he said he was going to apologize for his actions. He knows they were wrong and he wishes to be forgiven."

Misu held back the urge to kick Ooji under the table. He knew the other boy was lying. "So he will expect Shingyoshi to just forgive and forget?"

"Isn't that was usually happens when one person apologizes to another?" Ooji inquired.

"Not when forgiveness has not actually been deserved I-"

"Arata-san I have spoken with Miake-kun. We have set our differences aside. He has accepted the fact that Ritaku-sensei's decision to put me in the match was accurate and in return I have accepted his apology." Shingyoshi said not looking up from his work.

"Does that mean you won your match?"

"Yes, not that it matters to either of you." Shingyoshi said as he gathered up his books and bowed low. "And since we are on the subject of forgiveness I ask you for your forgiveness Arata-san as I excuse myself and head back to the dorms. I am not feeling too well." Without waiting for an answer he shouldered his bag and left the room leaving the other two occupants in a silent state of mind.

Misu hadn't moved from his seat. Shingyoshi had never just excused himself without permission. Something was seriously wrong and he was going to find out what. "Ooji, I am finished for the night. Feel free to stay longer but I have some business to attend to."

"It doesn't involve him does it?" Ooji pressed.

"That's no concern of yours and I ask you try not to make it so." Misu said gathering his own books leaving the room resisting the urge not to slam the door behind him.

He headed to his own room first eager to change out of the school uniform and into something more comfortable. Once donned in a pair of slacks and a dark blue button up shirt open at the collar he headed to room 232. He silently knocked on the door and waited for one of the two occupants to answer. To his disappointment it was Shingyoshi's roommate.

Katayama bowed in greeting, "Konbanwa Misu-senpai. I'm sorry but if you're looking for Shingyoshi-kun he went to take his nightly shower. I will let him know you came by to see him if you would like."

"That won't be necessary but if he does return before curfew will you please tell him that I wish to speak with him in my room?" Misu requested

Katayama bowed again, "Hai, I will be sure to pass on the message. Have a good night senpai."

"You as well." Misu returned before turning heel and heading back to room 270 not happy with being empty handed. He wanted answers and the only way he was going to get them was if he spoke to Shingyoshi with no interruptions.

With the thought of interruptions in mind Misu pulled out his cell and dialed Hayama's number.

_"Moshi moshi?"_

"Hayama, would I be to bold to ask if I could have the room to my self until curfew?"

_"No that's fine, I'm at the library anyway. But I don't want to miss curfew so expect me back ten minutes prior."_ Hayama said in a hushed voice.

"Fair enough, thank you Hayama." Misu hung up and entered room 270. He walked over to his bed and fell face first wanting to shut out the whole world until he could speak with Shingyoshi. He knew the other boy enjoyed his showers and since the students didn't have to pay the water bill Shingyoshi was known to take long showers. Misu knew he would have to wait a while.

To pass the time he pulled out the book he had been reading a few days ago and opened to his marked page. For a while he had been able to indulge himself in the novel but his thoughts were soon shattered at the light knock on the door. He set the book aside and walked to the door and opened it.

Shingyoshi stood there fresh from his shower. His scruffy hair was still damp and his face had that pink tint to it no doubt left over from the heat of the water. "You wanted to see me Arata-san?"

Misu nodded and led his pet into the room closing and locking the door behind him making a mental note to unlock it in 2 hours-when curfew would strike-so Hayama could get in without any trouble. "Sit down." He ordered.

Shingyoshi obeyed and sat down at his master's desk. "Arata-san if this is about earlier please forgive me. I didn't mean to disobey you, I honestly was not feeling-"

Misu held up a hand to silence the other boy. "Shingyoshi, that is the least of my worries right now." He walked over and looked down at the other boy, "You've been quiet growing distant again. I warned you about that."

Shingyoshi's gaze dropped to the floor, "Arata-san, please my distance this time has been for good reason. I have had a lot on my mind, all of which I need to sort out on my own."

Misu almost caved and let the matter be but decided he had to press it instead, "Shingyoshi I may not appear to be so but you can still consider me a friend. If something is troubling you to the point you are growing distant you should speak to someone about it."

"But Arata-san you may find it trivial. I didn't want to bother you." Shingyoshi protested.

"Remember what I said in the cafeteria a few months ago? I'll decide if it's going to bother me or not. Now what is going on?" Misu said now needing to know what was bothering his pet.

"My parent's divorce, it's final. My family has been –" Shingyoshi's shoulder's sunk and then they began shaking. In fact Misu realized the other boy's whole body was shaking.

Misu pulled Shingyoshi to his feet and led him over to the bed. The two of them sat down and he held the other boy closer to him, "Don't hide it from me." He softly commanded.

That did it. The damn broke and the tears came.

Misu said nothing as he allowed Shingyoshi to get what he needed out giving him a small source of comfort by just being there. Once the sobs had died down but the tears were still there he tilted Shingyoshi's chin up and placed a gentle kiss on the other boy's trembling lips.

"Shingyoshi I know you're hurting but your parents-"

"I don't want to talk about them. I don't want to have anything to do with them. I thought they loved me I thought if I-" the sobs began anew but this time Shingyoshi pushed Misu away, "Why doesn't anyone care about me?"

Misu was taken aback. Cared for? Is that what Shingyoshi wanted? Did he care for the other boy? He felt something for him but he knew it wasn't love. No not yet. It ran deep but not that deep, perhaps soon but it was too soon to say so and have the meaning be concrete.

But did he care for the other boy? In his own way yes and now after seeing his pet break down he was determined to show him.

The only question was, how?

A/N: Yes I left you all with another cliffhanger. I hope anyone who reads this chapter will like it. I'm a little on the edge on how portrayed Misu in this chapter and I apologize for not having too much 'action' Don't' worry there will be more in the following chapters if I'm requested to continue this. As per the usual 3 reviews = chapter 10!


	10. Equal Opportunity

A/N: Okay this chapter is probably one of the most 'out of character' chapters for Misu I have ever written. I mean what the heck am I doing in this chapter?! Okay okay, hopefully you guys will like it.

Chapter 10: Equal Opportunity

Misu wiped the lingering tears on his pet's eyelids and gently placed soft kisses on the other boy's lips. He could tell by the reaction that his actions were being taken by surprise but he paid no mind. "Shingyoshi, I'm sorry you feel no one cares for you, but that's not true. You have people here who care for you very much."

Shingyoshi sniffled as he moved to lie down on the bed and rolled away so his back was facing the older man's, "Like whom?"

Misu lay down as well and reached over draping his left arm across the smaller boy's body and pulled him towards himself, "Well, Hayama for one, and Saki, the other members of the kendo club, our teachers, and-" He reached for Shingyoshi's face turning the other boy's head gently so their lips met in yet another gentle kiss, "I care about you as well. I know I don't show it but if I didn't care you would know, okay?"

Shingyoshi turned his body around again so he was facing Misu, "Do you really care or are you just saying that because you think you have to?"

Seeing his pet up close Misu could still view the lingering shadow of the bruise from earlier, "You should know by now Shingyoshi that I do not use words like that recklessly."

Shingyoshi nodded in apology, "Gomen Arata-san."

Misu pulled Shingyoshi into his arms allowing their limbs to become entangled, "Now, don't think this is going to be a common event. I know how upset you are so take advantage of this while I'm still in a giving mood."

Shingyoshi had pulled away giving Misu a quizzical look, "I don't understand. What exactly are you saying, Arata-san?"

"I'm saying you have exactly one hour to have me do whatever you want me to except 'that'." Misu explained. He smirked when he say the faint tint of red on his pet's cheeks.

"You mean for the next hour you'll consider us equals?" Shingyoshi asked doubtfully.

"If you want to call it that I guess so yes." Misu said quietly, "I will drop my shield and allow you to consider me your lover rather than just your master. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it okay?"

Shingyoshi had begun trembling either from fear or excitement it was hard to tell. But next thing either of them knew the younger of the two had rolled Misu onto his back and was straddling him, "You're sure you won't get angry with me?"

"You're wasting time Shingyoshi." Was all Misu had chosen to say in response. When he notice his pet not moving he sighed and leaned down to kiss him gently pulling him close and wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller boy's body. Feeling Shingyoshi relax into the kiss he pulled back and nipped at the other boy's lip, "What do you want Shingyoshi? How can I prove to you that I do care?"

Shingyoshi looked down and sighed. "How long did you say we had?"

"Well Hayama won't be returning for at least another hour and curfew isn't for another hour and a half. So an hour." Misu said glancing at the provided clock on the wall. He was surprised when Shingyoshi moved to take his shirt off and tugged on his. Obeying Misu removed his own shirt and looked at Shingyoshi expectantly, "Shingyoshi?"

Shingyoshi had rolled him over and was now straddling him, "You said I could do whatever I want to and I want to do this." The younger of the two had then proceeded to place light feathery kisses on Misu's neck chest and abdomen running his hands up and down Misu's sides before moving up and capturing his lips in a smothering kiss. "Arata-san, I'm not too heavy am I?"

Misu had pulled Shingyoshi down on top of him wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist holding him in place. "On the contrary Shingyoshi, you actually feel a little too light. Have you been eating?"

"Yes, just well I-"

Misu could hear the doubt in the tone, "Shingyoshi, I made the mistake of not taking care of myself and look what happened. I am not going to allow you to make that same mistake understand?"

Shingyoshi nodded nestling his head in between Misu's neck and shoulder. "Gomen Arata-san."

Misu breathed in Shingyoshi's scent and closed his eyes. The other boy smelled of almonds and the lingering scent of rain after a storm, "I'll forgive you this time but I mean what I say Shingyoshi. I don't want anything to happen to you understand?"

Shingyoshi nodded before he rolled off Misu and looked at him with an expression of longing, "Arata-san will you kiss me the same way I just kissed you?"

Misu quirked an eyebrow, "Is that what you want?"

Shingyoshi nodded, "After that I want to feel you against me again. I-" He trailed off.

"What?"

"I want to lay on your chest and listen to your heartbeat if that's okay."

Misu smiled, a true genuine smile and nodded as he proceeded to fulfill his pet's no right now his lover's wishes and began to trail soft feather kisses down Shingyoshi's chest resisting the urge to take one of the other boy's nipples into his mouth. No that would be saved for another time. For one thing they didn't' have enough time to do anything of the sort and two he didn't think it was the best time for such an event. Misu could not however resist the urge to gently suck on a patch of skin located between his lover's neck and shoulder just at the base of his collarbone. He added a hint of teeth earning a gasp from the other boy.

"A-Arata-san…"

Misu said nothing in response as he moved his mouth away from the red mark. He knew the mark itself would fade but the reminder of it would always remain. Ghosting his lips along Shingyoshi's he breathed deeply before gently placing kisses all over Shingyoshi's face not once going for his mouth. He moved the kisses closer and closer to the other boy's lips but stopping only when he reached the corner then pulled away again. If Shingyoshi were smart enough he would know what to do if he really wanted what his trembling lips and pleading eyes were trying to ask for.

"Kiss me Arata-san, kiss me like you mean it." Shingyoshi choked out.

"As you wish." Misu said and kissed the other boy deeply, passionately. His tongue coaxed their lips apart and the taste of Shingyoshi was exactly what he expect, almond chocolate. Had he not been kissing him Misu would have smirked as he felt Shingyoshi's arms wrap around him pulling him down on top of him. He kept up his kisses not wanting to break the contact. He could tell by the longing in the returning kisses that this was what Shingyoshi wanted.

Their kiss broke only for lack of oxygen and they stared into each other's eyes panting for breath. Shingyoshi's filled with want desire and a hint of confusion, "Arata-san will you forgive me?"

Forgiveness? What in the world did Shingyoshi need him to forgive him for? The question itself must have been evident on his face.

"I know you told me I should come to you with problems but I didn't. I know you only see me as just a pet maybe something a little more but I'm sure that's just wishful thinking. But, I-"

Misu rolled them over again so Shingyoshi was lying on top of him the other boy's scruffy head resting right on his chest right where his heart was located. "Shingyoshi don't. I told you right now you are my lover my equal." He ran his fingers through Shingyoshi's hair, which was now dry. "And if you want I can extend the time frame of how long I will view you that way."

Shingyoshi sighed. "Arata-san you should know what I want more than anything is to be with you, to be by your side even if it's just as your pet. But if you could ever see me as an equal, a true lover I couldn't even begin to describe how happy I would be."

"You once told me not to think too much of you. Why did you say that if this is honestly what you want?" Misu asked remembering the first and so far only time Shingyoshi had refused an invitation.

"You had just recovered and I knew that you had feelings for Sagara-senpai." Shingyoshi trailed off and pulled away from Misu his eyes not making contact. "Maybe feelings deep enough to act upon. I mean nothing would have stopped you and him from becoming lovers had I not shown up at that café. When you told me to wait it was the one time I desperately wanted to refuse you because I thought if I did you would be able to be with whom really deserved you."

Misu moved fast pulling Shingyoshi back down on top of him then rolling them over so he was hovering over the smaller and now trembling figure. "Shingyoshi I never, ever want to hear you say something so unthinkable. Never allow that thought to enter your mind because it's not true, it never will be." Unable to stop himself Misu captured Shingyoshi's lips again this time leading the way. His confusion and desperation and fear, yes fear all pouring in to this one embrace. He broke the kiss breathing hard his own body trembling as he thought back to his nightmare.

Shingyoshi had by this time wrapped his arms around Misu's own trembling body. "Arata-san?"

"I won't lose you, Shingyoshi. I won't let you go do you understand? You're mine. We agreed to that. You are mine and nothing is going to change that. I won't let anyone or anything take you from me." Misu vowed his eyes narrowing, "Not even your own self doubt."

Shingyoshi had broken eye contact to glance at the clock on the wall. Five minutes left.

Misu followed his gaze and soon his entire body stopped trembling, "Gomen Shingyoshi." He was taken by surprise when Shingyoshi pulled on his shoulders and forced him to pin the other boy to the mattress once again. "Shingyoshi?"

"You said this is the only time you would allow me be your equal. Well as your lover for the next five minutes I want you to kiss me as if you do see me as your lover and not just as your pet." Shingyoshi requested. "Unless you think we-"

Misu breathed out a husky sigh, "Believe me Shingyoshi there is so much more I want to do but I won't. But I will grant this one last request." He captured Shingyoshi's lips again sucking on the bottom lip and earning a gentle moan from the other boy. The kiss deepened as he felt Shingyoshi become more dominant plunging his tongue between Misu's lips and the taste of almond chocolate was shared between them once more.

They were both in heaven at least for a few precious moments and as much as it pained him to know Misu was aware that the most important things in his life never lasted. But that didn't stop him from clinging onto what he had in his arms right now. He thought back to what he had said and he realized his desperate his tone and words had been. But he didn't understand what exactly had him fly off the handle the way he had.

Misu knew he had to talk to someone about it, someone who would probably be able to relate and when he quickly mentally went through the list all the people he knew who were desperate to keep the one they loved close to them by any means necessary he held back a grown of frustration. Pushing it aside Misu focused once again in the boy who he now had pinned underneath him, who's mouth was an almost perfect fight to is own and who's heart he knew had been willingly given to him. Now all he had to do was figure out how he was going to take care of it without worrying about risking his own.

The sound of his alarm on his phone beeping broke the trance they had freely put themselves in and Misu carefully got off Shingyoshi and handed him his shirt. "Shingyoshi, will you still come to the executive room?"

"Are you asking me to or commanding me?" Shingyoshi asked.

"I'm asking you." Misu said truthfully. "I want you there okay?"

Shingyoshi looked up and smiled. "If it will make you happy Arata-san."

Misu was taken by surprise when Shingyoshi moved to wraps his arms around his waist and buried his face in his chest. "Shingyoshi?"

"Just give me one more minute, please." Shingyoshi's voice was pleading.

Misu smiled that genuine smile once again and obliged to the other boy's request. He returned the embrace and allowed himself to stay that way for several seconds before pulling Shingyoshi away slowly, "You need to go." He led the other boy to the door and unlocked it. "I'll see you after classes."

Shingyoshi bowed, "Hai, goodnight Arata-san, and thank you."

Misu only nodded in return as he stepped walked back into the room and sent a quick text to Hayama letting him know he was going for a walk and would be back in time for curfew but the door would be unlocked so Hayama would be able to get in without any hassle

He pocketed his phone and for the second time in days allowed his feet to go where the wanted and forced the rest of his body to follow leaving his mind behind save one thought…Shingyoshi, and the need to keep him close and to make him believe that he did lo-

Misu's feet seem to stop themselves when that one word had somehow managed to enter his mind. Could it be possible? Was he even capable of it? He had to talk to him and he knew it was a long shot but Misu changed his direction and headed back to the dorms. Collecting himself and checking the time he realized he still had twenty minutes until curfew. He only hoped what he needed to say could be said within that time and answers-if there are any-could be given.

Taking a deep breath and mentally pushing down his question of 'what the hell am I doing?' Misu knocked on door number 300 and waited….

A/N: Okay that was um interesting, what the hell did I just write?! Hopefully you all liked it! 3 reviews = chapter 11!


	11. Good Advice and Bad Dreams

A/N: Okay, after the lengthly chapters this one is a little on the short side but for good reason. I had to stop where I did otherwise the flow of the story would be disrupted. I do hope this chapter made sense. Also it took me a while because I was busy with work and celebrating my believe it or not 27th birthday!

Disclaimer: If they're mentioned in the manga, novels or the movies they aren't mine, if they aren't then they are mine, got it? good (to lawyers) get out.

Chapter 11: Good Advice and Bad Dreams

Misu glanced down at the nearly untouched cup of coffee in front of him. He had been in this room a few times before but never once had he felt as tense and uneasy as he felt now. He was the one who had knocked on the door surprised the hell out of the occupant of the room, then really threw him for a loop when he begrudgingly admitted to needing some advice. Had it been the other way around no way would he have let Saki live it down.

But to Misu's surprise Saki had made no attempts to mock him for this. In fact he seemed like he genuinely wanted to help him or at least listen to what he had to say. Taking a sip of his coffee Misu looked up. "I know we don't see eye to eye on basically everything but I do know the one thing we can agree on is that you and Hayama belong together."

Saki sipped his own coffee and nodded. "Very true, but that doesn't explain why you're here. Did something happen with Shingyoshi?"

Misu glanced away. "Yes. Saki, swear to me whatever words are spoken in this room are to stay in this room."

Saki nodded. "Of course. You should know that I am not the type of person to start spreading rumors."

"Very well." Misu said before sighing deeply. "Earlier today Shingyoshi appeared distant to me and it was worrying me. I had him come to my room so I could confront him about it. He told me his parent's divorce was final and he felt that no one cared about him. Hearing him say that I just-" he trailed off. "I do care about him I just feel something else something that I never thought I would be allowed to."

Saki lightly chuckled. "Misu, listen to me. When I first noticed Takumi I felt something, something I couldn't describe. I for the longest time thought I was interested in girls in fact I had a childhood sweetheart of sorts, Keisu Yuko-chan. But after I saw him and that wonderful smile and the way he played the violin, I knew that we had connected. I know it sounds ludicrous putting it like that but that's how I felt. Now over the past year, I've watched you and Shingyoshi. He has told you countless times how he feels about you."

"He used to say it every day, now I barely hear it and I want to. I've grown so used to hearing those words being uttered by him. But now." Misu picked up his coffee cup and stared into it. He then started explaining all that had happened only an hour ago then looked up to see Saki with a very solemn expression on his face.

"Misu tell me something. If Takumi and I weren't involved, and Takumi had feelings for Shingyoshi, true feelings, and if he tried to make Shingyoshi fall for him, what would you do? And be honest." Saki asked.

"I honestly don't know. But in the end the results wouldn't be good for Hayama. I don't want anyone else touching Shingyoshi except me. I want him only near me. I mean I don't mind if he has friends, I'm not selfish, but feelings, wants and gestures like that, no I only want those directed towards me."

"But would you be willing to return those gestures if Shingyoshi wanted you to?" Saki asked. "Or would you only expect to receive them without having to give them in return?"

"I already said I'm not selfish, of course I'd return them, just in my own way and on my own terms." Misu argued. "I want to show Shingyoshi compassion but not so much that he'll let it go to his head."

"Okay, tell me this then Misu. If you ever heard Shingyoshi say 'I love you' to someone else who isn't a family member what would you do?"

Misu closed his eyes and pictured Shingyoshi saying those words to someone else then was greeted by that same vision of his dream. The Katana piercing his pets heart. Opening his eyes he sighed deeply. "I'd have no choice. I would have to win him back some how."

"What if he said it to me?"

Misu glared at Saki, "That would never happen." He stood up and headed towards the door. "Remember Saki, this doesn't leave this room."

"I promise. Have a good night Misu, and think about what I said. If Shingyoshi is as important to you as you say, then it shouldn't be hard for you to understand why you are feeling the way you are." Saki said moving to place the now empty coffee cups off to the side.

Misu said nothing to that as he bid his rival good night and headed down the flight of stairs reaching into his pocket to retrieve his key. But the door was unlocked so he entered and found Hayama sitting up in bed reading what looked to be a book in English. He quirked an eyebrow but said nothing moving to change out of his slacks and shirt and into his nightly attire.

"I was wondering if you were going to miss curfew. You cut it pretty close you know." Hayama said not once looking up from the book.

"I was occupied." Was all Misu said.

" I know where you were Misu-kun. And what you do in your free time is your own business. I'm not going to interfere unless it affects you in an unpleasant way." Hayama said setting the book on his bedside table and kicking up his covers so he could climb underneath them

Misu just shook his head. Why was it that his roommate always knew what to say? He sat down on his own bed and clicked off his lamp before climbing under the covers and closing his eyes willing a dreamless restful sleep to come to him.

_The dream was the same again. but this time Misu could feel not only Ooji's hand but someone else's. He tried to turn around but to no avail. It seemed he was going to be forced to witness Shingyoshi's heart being pierced by someone Misu would consider a coward._

_"Don't do this!" Shingyoshi's voice was pleading and full of fear. His cries were muffled and Misu's eyes widened when he could see a knife at Shingyoshi's back._

_"Stop this." he demanded._

_"You can't save him. You don't want to do you?"_

_"That's not true!" Misu protested struggling against the arms encircled around him, keeping him at bay._

_"You don't want to save him. You don't want to because your feelings aren't strong enough. You'd be better off without him." A voice taunted in his ear. "You don't love him."_

_The cry from Shingyoshi's lips tore Misu's heart in half and everything went black._

Misu sat up fast breathing hard. He moved to place his hand on his pounding heart and he could swear the organ was determined to break through his ribcage. A glass of water was the first thing he prescribed himself, but before he could kick off his covers the room was filled with the dim light from one of the bedside lamps.

"Misu-kun, what's going on?" Hayama asked.

"It's just a nightmare, nothing you should concern yourself over." Misu said not wanting to appear weak. But then he remembered, this was Hayama, one of the few if not the only person in this school who wouldn't judge him. "I'll tell you about it if you want."

"I'm awake so you might as well. I might be able to help." Hayama said as he kicked off the covers and headed into the bathroom. He returned a minute later with a glass of water, "But first you look like you need this."

Misu nodded his head in thanks and resisted the urge to drain the glass in one go. He took a few sips then set it on the side table before looking up. He waited for Hayama to take a seat before launching into an explanation of the dream, at least the parts he could remember.

"Misu-kun, I know it's not my place to say but if I'm understanding your dream correctly, you're afraid that if you don't express how you feel for Shingyoshi-kun he'll get hurt. But you don't know who it is that is threatening Shingyoshi-kun."

"Yes, whoever is holding the katana and now the knife are both engulfed in shadow. But the voice taunting me sounds like Ooji. That part I can understand because I know that Ooji likes me." Misu said. He fell back against his pillows. "Hayama, what I'm about to say is to be kept to yourself under any and all circumstances, understand?"

Hayama nodded. "I am able to keep a secret Misu-kun. I've been harboring one about myself since I was in 2nd grade. Well Gii knows about it but that's because I trust and love him."

Satisfied Misu looked over. "Earlier tonight Saki told me something and I think I finally understand what it is. I love Shingyoshi. I'm not in love with him, not yet and I very well may never be but I love him. I know that now. I want to be with him and help him and in return receive the same gestures without the fear of being or appearing selfish."

"I know you love him. But it may take you some time to actually fall in love with him. "I mean when Gii and I started going out I only liked him. My feelings weren't anywhere as deep as they are now. It took me a while to finally understand them and when I did I grew afraid that Gii would leave me. So afraid that I couldn't sleep."

"I remember that. During our second year you had fainted and needed to be excused for a day." Misu said thinking back. "I was worried about you to be honest."

A smile had appeared on Hayama's face, "So you liked me even back then?"

"Yes, and we are friends so-" Misu trailed off when a yawn escaped his lips. "I think it's best if we go back to sleep. We still have class in the morning."

Hayama nodded as he proceeded to take the now empty cup and rinse it out before climbing under the covers himself.

By the time the room was engulfed in darkness again Misu's eyes had closed and he kept focusing on the fact he did love Shingyoshi. And if that dream decided to make an appearance again, this time he would be ready for it.

A/N: Okay next chapter is going to be rather interesting. I only hope those of you who are still reading this like it. It's becoming more and more difficult to write but I like a challenge as long as it doesn't overwhelm me. 3 reviews = chapter 12! Also can anyone guess who is actually hiding in the shadows in Misu's dreams?


	12. Please forgive me

A/N: Okay I should be shot. It has taken me almost 4 months for this and I deserved to be shot. to make up for the lack of well length in the last chapter this one is considered the 2nd longest in the entire story. Also one particular reviewer sort of complained for 'lack of action'. Well if the 'action' isn't enough for you guys in this chapter then I'm an even worse writer then I thought.

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! (This one and maybe one of the later ones will be so I will not be changing the ratings just for two chapters) DO NOT SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU!

Disclaimer: I got a book a necklace, chocolate and my teddy bear (kyouki) for Christmas. But, not the series. That should be self explanatory.

Chapter 12: 'Please forgive me'.

It had been over a week since Misu had spoken with Gii and explained his dream to Hayama. During that time he had focused his attention on his studies, which to his surprise didn't seem to bother Shingyoshi. His pet had come to the executive room after Kendo practice as promised but he would just do his homework once in a while ask Misu for help if he needed it, but otherwise he stayed quiet.

"Arata-san, gomen but could you spare a minute?" Shingyoshi asked from his place at the other end of the table.

Misu set his pen down and scooted his chair over. It had been a while since Shingyoshi had 'bothered' him as the scruffy haired boy would put it so he didn't mind taking a small breather. "What is it?"

"Well actually a minute and a favor." Shingyoshi admitted. He pointed to one of the problems in his book with a quizzical expression on his face. "Sensei only breezed through this and I'm having trouble figuring it out."

Misu looked over the problem and chuckled before explaining the steps. Then he instructed Shingyoshi to try it out himself and placed a hand on his shoulder in praise. "Well done. Finish the rest of those and then you can ask me your favor. I am warning you know I offer no guarantees." he scooted back over to his side of the table and returned to his work.

A few minutes had passed and his attention was snared by the sound of the chair scraping on the floor. He looked up to see Shingyoshi getting up, "Shingyoshi?"

"Please excuse me Arata-san I need to use the facilities." Shingyoshi said before shutting his book quick and rushing out of the room.

Leaving in a rush for a reason like that Misu didn't even have to forgive him for so he just shrugged and returned to his books. As he moved over he noticed a piece of paper had fallen on to the floor underneath Shingyoshi's chair. Not knowing if it was important or not Misu leaned down to pick up the paper and place it back into Shingyoshi's text book. When he picked the paper up it became slightly unfolded and he couldn't help but notice the words 'I am so sorry, please forgive me.' Curiosity got the better of him and before Misu knew it he was reading the contents on the paper. As his eyes scanned the words he choked back a gasp.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Misu looked up to see Shingyoshi standing in the doorway with an expression crossed between anger and hurt. "Shingyoshi is this true?"

Shingyoshi stormed over to the table snatched the letter from Misu's hands tucked it into his book snatched the books and ran out of the room leaving Misu stunned. Shutting his own books he raced after Shingyoshi who was running towards the stairs. "Shingyoshi! Shingyoshi wait!" Not caring he ran after the boy and practically tackled him to the ground causing his books to scatter everywhere.

"Let me go!" Shingyoshi protested almost immediately. "Stop it let me go!"

Misu held fast to the other boy who in return continued to try to push him away before eventually breaking down into tears clinging tightly to the taller man's blazer. Luckily for them the hallway was deserted. "Shingyoshi, were you going to tell me?"

Shingyoshi shook his head as he continued crying. His whole body racked with sobs.

Misu waited until Shingyoshi calmed down and looked at the other boy. "Shingyoshi, you're birthday is coming up right?"

Shingyoshi nodded wiping the tears away. "Yes, but I don't want to celebrate it anymore."

"Shingyoshi, listen to me. You will celebrate your birthday, there is no reason why you shouldn't." Misu instructed. "Now stay here a minute I need to go lock up the room." He stood up and walked back towards the door locking it before returning to Shingyoshi who was already gathering up the scattered books and papers. "Thank you." Misu said when he was handed his stack of books. "Come, let's head back to the dorms. We have tomorrow off from classes so after you've rested up I want you to come to my room."

Thankfully Shingyoshi made no moves to argue and once they reached room 232 Misu leaned down and placed a small kiss on Shingyoshi' lips before opening the door for him and bidding him goodnight. As he made his way down the hall to room 270 he couldn't help but wonder what the other half of the letter said. From what he had been able to read Shingyoshi's grandmother had been unable to convince his parents of something. Misu had been interrupted before he had been able to get that far.

"You're back early tonight." Hayama commented when Misu closed the door behind him. "You're usually in the executive room for at least another 2 hours. Is everything all right?"

Misu regards Hayama with a blank stare but otherwise says nothing. He walks over and lays down on his bed face first. The phrase, 'I'm so sorry please forgive me.' kept repeating in his head. What could have happened that Shingyoshi would have to ask for forgiveness? If he had to guess it was something about the divorce but Shingyoshi hadn't given him any details about that. Flipping onto his back he looked at Hayama, "Has Shingyoshi told you anything about parents?"

Hayama seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head. "I only know what I heard from you about his parents separating. Why do you ask, Misu-kun?"

Misu looked away again, "Earlier today a letter to Shingyoshi fell out of his bag and I couldn't' help but read it since I noticed something written that should never be in a letter. I couldn't see the rest of it because Shingyoshi came back rather upset when he saw me reading it."

"If it's something concerning Shingyoshi-kun normally he comes to you if he has problems doesn't he?" Hayama asked, "Or if you're busy he sometimes goes to Gii. Not often though but there have been a few times you were really swamped with your work and Shingyoshi-kun's needed someone to talk to."

The thought of Saki knowing more about his pet wasn't going to be tolerated by Misu and he pushed himself to his feet. "Then I think I'll just go and visit Saki and see if he knows. And if Shingyoshi has asked him to keep his silence I can easily use one of the favors he owes me."

Hayama turned fast in his chair. "Misu-kun will you really go that far?"

Misu stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around, "Hayama, I already told you I love Shingyoshi and I want him to stay with me. If he's going to keep his distance and secrets from me then what's the point of me trying to keep loving him. I need to know everything I can otherwise I could lose him like I do in my dream." His voice went low, "And the only one to blame would be myself.

"You figured it out didn't you?" Hayama asked. "You figured out who is hiding in the shadows."

Misu only nodded before exiting the room and heading up the stairs to room 300. He was about to knock when the door was opened and out stepped none other than Shingyoshi. If Misu hadn't stepped back the scruffy-haired 2nd year would have ran right into him. But that didn't stop Misu from pulling Shingyoshi towards him as soon as he was in reach.

"Arata-san what-" Shingyoshi asked only to be cut off.

Misu was throwing caution to the wind as he pressed his lip to Shingyoshi's. One of the other students could walk up the stairs or out of their dorm room and witness this but Misu was taking that chance. After a moment he broke the kiss. "Come with me." he grabbed Shingyoshi's wrist and led him out of the dorms. After some debate he headed towards the cafeteria. Out of all the places the two of them had, had a moment the cafeteria was the only place that beat them all, second only to the executive room.

Luckily no one was there when they reached the building and the door was unlocked. Misu stepped into the hall then shut the door behind him locking it as well.

"Arata-san what-?"

Misu once again cut Shingyoshi off by putting both his hands on the other boy's shoulders. "Shingyoshi, tell me. Tell me what the letter said, tell me why you were so upset. Tell me why of all people you had to go to Saki?" Misu was trembling and he was trembling hard.

Shingyoshi was trying to pull away but Misu's grip on his shoulders stated firm. "Arata-san, please let me go, you're scaring me."

Misu lowered his head and sighed deeply, "Just tell me." He demanded softly.

"I will but only if you let me go and we sit down. What I'm about to say may not be something you should hear while standing." Shingyoshi requested.

Misu slowly released his grip on the scruffy-haired boy's shoulders and led them to the table, the same table.

"No, not that one." Shingyoshi pleaded, "Anywhere but that one, please."

Misu only nodded and moved to one of the other tables, "Now tell me everything."

Shingyoshi sat down but didn't look Misu in the eye. "I'm not going to beat around the bush." He sighed deeply, "I'm leaving Shidou."

PURE PURE PURE PURE PURE PURE

Akkadia: yeah, I think I'll stop there. (sees her readers/reviewers holding torches, machine guns and other ammo.)

Kannali (Akkadia's muse): Wow, brutal, you better continue.

Akkadia: Wow, tough crowd, I was joking.

PURE PURE PURE PURE PURE PURE

Misu was quiet for moment. In fact the silence was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Finally Misu broke the silence, "What the hell are you saying to me? What the hell are you trying to pull Shingyoshi? I didn't give you permission to leave."

Shingyoshi had his hands on the table and they were balling into fists so tight the whites of his knuckles were highly visible, "I don't need your permission for something that cannot be avoided. Do you think I want to leave? I don't have a choice."

"What do you mean? Misu asked.

"My parents have split their custody of me until I come of age and graduate. My mother is going to be keeping me while my father will have visiting rights." Shingyoshi explained quietly, "My mother is also planning on moving to a different part of the country and where she plans to move will be too far away for me to continue attending Shidou."

"Then what was that letter about?"

"My grandmother knows how badly I want to stay here at least until I finish school. I'd only have one year left after this. She had tried to convince my parents to let me stay but she failed and asked me to forgive her." Shingyoshi answered. "I was talking to Saki-senpai to see if he had any suggestions to help me stay here."

Misu stayed quiet. His dream returned to him and he looked up at Shingyoshi, "Why didn't you ask me for help?"

Shingyoshi shook his head as his voice was suddenly choked up with sobs, "I didn't want to burden you. After all, all you see me as is your pet. Also I wasn't sure if you would honestly care if I was here anymore or not." He wiped away a few tears and sniffled, "I love you Arata-san, I always will you know that. But I've come to the conclusion that you will never truly love me back, you're heart won't allow it. "His voice dropped to that of almost a whisper, "And I don't deserve it."

That did it. Misu stood up from his chair walked around the table and pulled Shingyoshi into his arms. The embrace was so fierce a surprised gasp had escaped the other boy's lips.

"Arata-san what-"

"Shut up." Misu demanded as he tightened his embrace even more. "How dare you? How dare you even allow such thoughts to enter your mind? You have no idea." His own voice was starting to sound strange, "You have no idea how I feel Shingyoshi. I am not about to let you leave me. I am not about to lose the most important person in my entire life and I'm not about to do it without a fight."

"Arata-san, I don't understand."

Misu pulled away from the embrace just enough so his lips had connected with Shingyoshi in a hot piercing kiss. The kiss they had shared in the dressing room and all the other kisses they had given each other paled in comparison to the one they now shared. Misu reached for Shingyoshi's violet tie and removed it. After that he went for the crisp white shirt unbuttoning each button quickly, all the while not breaking the kiss once. In fact he deepened it as he slid his tongue in Shingyoshi's mouth once again tasting almond and chocolate.

Once the shirt was gone he reached for Shingyoshi's belt but his hand was intercepted.

"Arata-san what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done along time ago." Misu answered, his voice husky. The sun had set a few minutes ago and the street lamps outside were all that provided lighting. "Just relax Shingyoshi." He removed the belt and leaned into capture one of Shingyoshi's nipples nipping and sucking on it. The gasp coming from the other boy sounded like music to his ears. He continued his ministrations with his lip and teeth on one and his hand moved up to give attention to the other. Pretty soon he could feel the reaction to his actions and he moved up to capture Shingyoshi's lips again.

"Never think those thoughts again do you hear me?"

Shingyoshi had only nodded in return moving to cover himself with his hands as Misu slid down his dress pants and boxers. "No, Arata-san I-"

Misu grabbed his wrists and moved them away revealing Shingyoshi's throbbing member already glistening at the tip with pre-cum. He moved his hand along the base and circled his tongue gently over the sensitive slit earning a sharp cry from his pet.

"Arata-san what was-"

Misu moved his hands to gently grasp the younger boy's ball sac squeezing it as he engulfed Shingyoshi's erection moving his lip almost to the very base. Shingyoshi wasn't that big so he didn't have to worry too much about a gag reflex. He stayed right where he was and waited to see how Shingyoshi would act. When the boy did nothing stand there and look down at him with a cross between lust and shock in his face he moved his lips teeth and tongue up and down rapidly, his lips kissing the tip and his tongue pushing at the slit before going back down to the base. At one point Misu broke off and looked up, "Let go Shingyoshi, do what you want." He engulfed the other member again.

Seconds later he felt Shingyoshi's hand move from gripping the table to resting on the back of his head and soon his hips seemed to have begun moving on their own. The movements locking the two of them together seemed to increase in speed by the second and Misu felt Shingyoshi's body start trembling.

"Arata-san I think I-"

Misu knew but he didn't care. He sped up his movements even more and when he felt Shingyoshi's body tense up and that cry, that indescribable cry of pleasure was the most amazing sound he had ever had the privilege to hear. He swallowed and rose to his feet looking Shingyoshi straight in the eye.

Shingyoshi was looking back with tears in his eyes and with gasping breathes escaping his mouth, "Arata-san why did you do that?"

Misu leaned in and kissed the gasping lips pulling the younger boy's pants back up and fastening them belt included. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked his voice low and almost hesitant. "Because I love you."

A/N: Yeah, that's it. I am ending it there. I hope those who have read this chapter like it. I was going to wait for Misu to say the words but I just couldn't. I honestly don't know if in the series itself he actually does say the words to Shingyoshi but I had to have him say it, it was unavoidable. Well 3 reviews = chapter 13.


	13. Plans and Promises

A/N: Okay I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I won't go into details why it did because I'm sure over half my readers don't read this thus they don't care.

This chapter is dedicated to June-chan, sweetie you know who you are. Happy early birthday!

Chapter 13: Plans and Promises

He had said it. He had finally said it. It had taken him so long and finally the words had escaped passed his lips. And he wanted to say it again. He wanted to repeat the words he was told were pointless, a waste of breath. Misu looked across the room just barely making out his roommate's silhouette in the dim light coming from the windows. "Hayama, are you asleep?"

"No." came a faint reply followed by the sound of rustling of blankets. "I've been awake for most of the night. Something happened didn't it?"

Misu turned his gaze back to the ceiling making out shadows. How was it his roommate could always tell when something was bothering him? Hayama was more sensitive then he thought. "I did it."

"You told Shingyoshi?" Hayama asked sitting up, "What did he say?"

"I don't know." Misu responded, "I left before I gave him the chance to answer. I was too overwhelmed."

"Imagine how Shingyoshi-kun felt." Hayama pointed out.

Misu hadn't even thought of that. He had said the words and when the realization of him saying those words had dawned on him he had left…

Like a coward.

"What are you going to do now?" Hayama asked sitting up.

"First I'm going to figure out away to keep Shingyoshi from having to leave Shidou." Misu answered.

"Wait what?" Hayama asked his tone a mixture between curiosity and concern, "Shingyoshi-kun's leaving Shidou?"

Misu rolled over so his back was facing his roommate. "Not if I have anything to say about it. " He sighed, "It's late, we should try to get some sleep. I'll tell you the details in the morning."

Morning came far too soon for Misu and he held back a groan when his alarm went off. Glancing over he could see Hayama waking up from his own slumber and he offered him a nod, "Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Misu-kun. Did you get any sleep?" His roommate asked.

"Enough." Was all Misu said. He had only managed a few hours but it would have to suffice. He had too much on his mind. He looked at Hayama who was making his bed. "Did you still want to know what we talked about last night?"

Hayama straightened his blankets before going to his side of the wardrobe. "If you want to share, of course."

"Well like I told you last night Shingyoshi is leaving Shidou. Well at least that's what he told me." Misu began. "Remember the letter I mentioned?"

"You mean the one that had the line 'please forgive me?' on it?" Hayama asked, "Yes."

Misu moved to make his own bed. "According to what Shingyoshi told me, his parents have decided his mother will have guardian rights to him. He will have to leave Shidou because his mother believes the school will be too far away from where she plans to move."

Hayama stepped back confused, "Too far? That's the reason?" He fell back against his bed. "That's ridiculous!"

Misu had moved from adjusting his blankets to moving his uniform from his side of the wardrobe and proceeded to chance from his night attire to the provided attire for class. "I agree with you. But I'm not sure if our reasons for believing that are the same." He buttoned up his shirt and grabbed his tie, "Why do you believe it to be ridiculous?"

"If Shingyoshi's mother is going to be moving it can't be further then where Gii has to travel." Hayama answered grabbing his own tie. "He has to fly to America when he needs to go home."

Misu caught on to what Hayama was saying and held back a sigh of frustration. It appeared he was going to have to seek help, no assistance from his rival again. But that would have to wait until after classes.

When lunch came Misu avoided the cafeteria for two reasons. One he was too upset to eat and figured he could snack on something later if he calmed down and two he couldn't go back in that building, not yet. Besides that he couldn't face Shingyoshi yet. He wasn't avoiding him he just wasn't too keen on running into the other boy yet.

Afternoon classes came and went and he had barely managed to pay attention to the lessons. Luckily only a few assignments were given and the due dates were for 3 days later so he decided to leave them for tomorrow and head towards Saki's room. He knew his rival would be there considering he had texted him during lunch with the simple message 'we need to talk'. Saki had responded with a message just as simple, 'my room after classes, just let yourself in'.

Misu did just that and saw Saki sitting at his desk. From the looks of it the other boy was working on his homework so he just moved to sit on the sofa.

"I'll be with you in just a minute Misu. I want to finish this last problem." Saki said not turning around.

"It's fine." Misu answered. He noticed two cups of steaming coffee sitting on the coffee table and he reached for the same one he had used the other night. Taking a tentative sip he noticed that it had just enough cream and sugar. "You remembered."

"Two creams and one sugar. The opposite of me." Saki said closing his book and pushing his chair away from the desk. He walked over and took a seat next to Misu and picked up his own cup and took a small sip. After a moment of silence he set the cup down and turned to Misu, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Misu set his own cup down moving it to the center. "Last night I know Shingyoshi came to talk to you and I know why. But what I don't know is what you had planned to do."

"Misu, to be perfectly honest I was planning on consulting you on the matter. Shingyoshi is after all your, well he's your-" Saki was struggling and it was obvious.

Misu only shook his head. After what had happened last night there was no use in denying it anymore. "Shingyoshi is my boyfriend. But don't you dare say anything-"

Saki held his hands up in protest, "Misu I wouldn't dream of it believe me. I'm just happy for you two." He lowered his hands one moving to lap the other reached for his cup and he took another sip of his coffee. "But as I was saying I was actually planning on talking to you after classes today so I was actually surprised when you texted me earlier."

"Shingyoshi explained everything to me. Call me selfish if you want but I don't want him to leave." Misu said quietly. "And I can't believe I'm doing this but-" deep sigh of defeat escaped his lips, "I need your help. I'm willing to do everything I can." He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Misu if I were in your shoes right now and it was Takumi who was leaving I'd do the exact same thing." Saki said with a genuine smile on his face. "Now Shingyoshi tells me that his mother is letting him finish this month out and then she'll be transferring him to a new school. Which means we have just over a week to figure something out."

"A week." Misu took a moment to count the days and his eyes widened in realization. "If we can't figure anything out Shingyoshi's last day here is going to be his birthday."

"Wait a minute." Saki said standing up fast. "Oh, man it's a long shot but it's worth it!"

Misu looked up at his rival utterly confused, "Saki what the hell are you going on about?"

Saki turned around with a look of determination plastered on his face, "Misu correct me if I'm wrong but Shingyoshi is the most humble person you know right? If he could he'd only ask for one thing for his birthday and only if he desperately wanted it right?"

Misu's eyes widened in realization and he knew what Saki was going on about. "Perfect." He rose to his feet and moved to the door. "I have to go find Shingyoshi." He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, "Saki, don't let this get to your head but, thanks."

Saki only smiled, "Don't mention it. Just let me know if Takumi and I can be of any help."

Misu returned the smile, "I will." With that he headed out of the room and made his way to down the hall to room 332. It was already 6:30 in the evening and there were only two places Shingyoshi would be, his room or the executive room. Since Shingyoshi's room was the closer destination he headed their first. After knocking on the door he was greeted by Shingyoshi's roommate Katayama.

"Oh Shingyoshi-kun hasn't returned yet tonight. I'm not sure where he is either."

Misu nodded, "I see, thank you."

"Um Misu-senpai, you may want to know that Shingyoshi-kun didn't come back to the room last night until right before curfew and he was gone this morning before I woke up." Katayama said quietly.

Misu thanked him again before heading out of the dorm building and to the main school building. He reached the executive room in record time and tested the doorknob finding it unlocked but looking under the doorframe he noticed there were no lights. It was possible Shingyoshi had gone to the room like he was supposed to and left without locking the door. He didn't have a key after all to lock the door but there was a chance Ooji had let him in.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and in the light from the hallway noticed a figure slouched over a familiar messenger bag. Shaking his head Misu entered the room and turned on the light. Looking closer at the table he realized it was indeed Shingyoshi and the boy was asleep.

Misu walked over to the table and noticed something different. There were tear tracks on his pet's cheeks. Sighing deeply he placed a hand on Shingyoshi's shoulder and gently shook it "Shingyoshi, hey, hey wake up." He knew it was a strange move for him to make but he leaned down and placed a kiss on his pet's cheek, "Shingyoshi, wake up." He stepped back when he saw the other boy stir.

"Arata-san? What are you doing here?" Shingyoshi asked as he held back a yawn.

"I should be asking you that." Misu said sitting down next to the other boy, "How long have you been in here?"

Shingyoshi fished his cell phone from his pocket. "I came here right after Kendo so almost 3 hours."

"But what are you doing here?" Misu asked again.

"You told me to come here after Kendo." Shingyoshi answered.

Misu reached up and traced the tear tracks. "Why where you crying?"

"I, I wasn't I-" Shingyoshi denied.

"Shingyoshi, don't lie to me." Misu gently ordered, "Why where you crying?"

"You weren't here." Shingyoshi said quietly, "You are always here after I'm done with Kendo. I wasn't sure after what happened last night if you'd want to see me again. When I came here and I was the only one here I was sure that you regretted last night."

Misu pulled Shingyoshi into his arms. "Don't think that. I'm sorry Shingyoshi."

Shingyoshi hid his face in Misu's dress shirt and wrapped his arms around his waist. "So you meant it?" He asked, his words muffled.

Misu tilted Shingyoshi's chin up and placed a soft kiss on his pet's lips, 'Yes, I meant every word. You know now how I feel for you but I'm not going to be saying it that often. Only when I feel the time is necessary."

Shingyoshi returned the kiss, "Will you say it again to me now? Please."

"Shingyoshi I-"

"I won't ask any time again." Shingyoshi said, "I just, I just need to hear it again. I need to make sure I wasn't imagining it."

Misu sighed deeply before pulling Shingyoshi on to his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around his pet's waist. "Don't get used to this." He said as he placed a kiss on Shingyoshi's neck then moved the kisses to his cheek before ending on his lips. He broke away and looked at Shingyoshi in the eyes, "I love you."

A smile appeared on the other boy's face, "I love you too Arata-san." He leaned in but hesitated.

"Go ahead."

With the given permission Shingyoshi leaned in and kissed Misu deeply. "Thank you." He said, "Thank you so much."

Misu said nothing in return allowing the other boy to stay in his arms for a few more precious moments. It wouldn't be often that they would do this and if the plan to keep Shingyoshi at Shidou failed…

No, he didn't want to think about that. He turned his attention back to Shingyoshi and held him close. "Shinyoshi stay with me. Don't do anything else just stay with me."

No other words needed to be exchanged. And they stayed in each other's arms until right before the curfew bell was set to ring.

Misu had dropped Shingyoshi off at his door chancing another kiss and telling him everything was going to be all right. He had entered his own room only to find Hayama sitting at his desk. "I figured you'd be in bed by now."

Hayama shook his head, "I was worried about you." He turned so he was facing Misu. "Gii told me about your talk. Do you think what he said might work?"

"I honestly don't know. But we have nothing else we can do." Misu answered as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "I just hope Shingyoshi himself agrees to it."

Hayama gave him a look of confusion, "Why wouldn't he?"

"Because from what he told me he doesn't want anything to do with his parents."

A/N: Another cliffy yes. I'm not saying anything else except 3 reviews = chapter 14.

.


	14. Explanations and Enjoyment of Company

A/N: Minna-san so sorry this is late! Had a lot happen once again since last chapter but I won't go into details and bore you! Just know this is the 2nd to last chapter to the climax is going to be soon! I only hope Dobbydot the one who first requested this fic be written is satisfied with this chapter. I know a lot of people want it to keep going but I honestly don't think I can. I'm struggling enough as it is trying to come up with ideas and keeping Misu in character. So one more chapter after this and this story will be complete.

This chapter is also dedicated to one of my dear friends June-chan. A determined young woman who I am proud of!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters the story idea alone is mine so don't' sue!

Chapter 14: Explanations and Enjoyment of company

Misu glanced up from his tomes and worksheets just as the door to the Executive room opened. He glanced up and offered the newest occupant a nod of greeting before turning back to his work. He had put his responsibilities aside for too long and needed to get back on track. When he heard the seat next to him being pulled out and someone occupying it he spoke, "Kendo went well?"

"Yes thank you," Shingyoshi said softly as he pulled out his own books and began to work on his homework. "I still haven't told Ritaku-sensei that I'm leaving though."

Misu visibly winched when he heard that. He had yet to tell Shingyoshi about his plan. "That reminds me, I need you to meet me to my room tonight before curfew. Hayama is spending time with Saki so you and I will be alone. There is something I need to discuss with you."

Shingyoshi looked up wide-eyed," Gomen did I do something to upset you or make you angry with me?"

"Please stop jumping to the worst conclusion you can come up with." Misu requested, a hint of irritation lingering in his tone. " It aggravates me."

"Gomen." Shingyoshi replied as he continued to work on his homework. Several more minutes passed and the silence was broken again, "Ano, Arata-san, is Ooji-senpai okay? I haven't seen him here yet today."

"He's fine, he's running some errands for me for student council." Misu answered blankly. "He should be back soon."

Just as the last word was uttered the door opened and Ooji stepped in. "Everything is finished Misu."

"Thank you Ooji." Misu responded not once looking up from his work. It was a damn good thing he was an amazing multitasker. "Will you still be willing to stay here a little longer?"

"Of course but why?" Ooji asked as he took his usual seat across from Misu.

"There is something important I wish to discuss with you." Misu responded.

"Oh, okay." Ooji answered, "I don't have any plans set before curfew so I don't mind staying."

"It won't take long." Misu said, "I myself actually do have plans before curfew. Plans that can't be changed or postponed."

Ooji glanced up at Shingyoshi who was quietly working on his assignments but said nothing. He almost hadn't' even noticed the other boy's presence. Had he been there the whole time. Shrugging he went about focusing on his own work.

Two hours passed and Misu felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced up to see Shingyoshi looking at him, "Yes?"

"Arata-san would it be all right if I grabbed a shower before our talk?" Shingyoshi asked. "I'm done with all my lessons."

"No, no that's fine go ahead." Misu responded resisting the urge to kiss his boyfriend. He watched as Shingyoshi packed up and headed out of the room. Once the door was closed he glanced over to see Ooji deep in thought. "Are you almost done?"

"Yes, just 5 more problems." Ooji answered not looking up from his work.

Misu returned to his own work finishing in record time and waited patiently for Ooji to complete his own. Once he knew there would be no interruptions he cleared his throat, "Ooji, I am going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me."

"Okay?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Ooji's face portrayed an expression that could only be described as confusion, "I, I like you Misu. I like you more than a friend. I think that should be obvious."

"But you know that I could never return your feelings right?" Misu asked.

"Why not? I don't understand." Ooji demanded.

"Because my feelings are something I have no power over and I have none except for friendship for you." Misu responded hating how this was going. But he knew he had to do this.

Ooji looked down holding back a sigh, "Are you sure you could never feel the same way about me?"

"I honestly don't know." Misu confessed, "All I know is I don't feel that way about you now but I do about someone else."

"It's Shingyoshi isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Misu answered, "So I don't want you to give him a hard time. He's going through a lot right now."

"Like what?"

"He's losing his family." Misu responded, "And he might have to leave Shidou, and there's a small chance I may never see him again." He didn't mention the plan because he knew there was that slight chance it could backfire on him.

"Oh, I see." Ooji responded quietly. "Well this doesn't change how I feel about you Misu but if you can't return my feelings now I understand. Just know that I am here."

Misu offered his friend a small smile, "Thank you Ooji, I'll remember that." He stood up and pulled out his phone sending a text to Saki before pocketing it and gathering his books up. "I'm heading to my room. Can you lock up?"

"Yes, I have my key." Ooji said.

Misu nodded in thanks again before heading out of the room and making his way to the dorms. He knew Shingyoshi would be at least another 10 minutes so he changed out of his uniform into more casual attire and glanced at the clock. It was at least another two and a half hours before curfew. That should be enough time for him to explain his plan.

He was about to sit down on his bed when he heard a knock at the door. "It's open come in." he invited.

The door opened and closed and Shingyoshi came around the corner seconds later wearing simple casual clothes, his hair still damp and his cheeks once again pink left over from the heat of the water, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Misu nodded and padded the spot next to himself on the bed. Once his boyfriend was in reach Misu grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him deeply. He wasn't surprised when Shingyoshi didn't respond right away startled no doubt by his actions. But soon the kiss was returned and Misu wrapped his arms around Shingyoshi's waist pulling him closer. It had been almost a week since he had been able to do this and he was milking his time and chances for all they were worth.

After several minutes he broke the kiss and looked at Shingyoshi, "I needed that." He admitted.

The color on Shingyoshi's cheeks could no longer be blamed from his shower, "Arigatou, Arata-san. But I'm sure that wasn't the reason you asked me to come here."

"No you're right it isn't." Misu cleared his throat unsure of how he was going to explain the plan, "There's something I need to tell you and I need you give me your word that you will hear me out unless I ask you a question."

Shingyoshi bit his lip before nodding, "I promise."

"First off tell me how badly you would like to stay here at Shidou, to stay here with me?"

"I want it more than anything in the world. Before all I wanted was you to acknowledge me and now you have. And you've even returned my feelings, for which I will be forever grateful." Shingyoshi responded, "But now that I have this, I don't ever want to lose it."

"So, if you were to make a wish before blowing out the candles on your birthday cake you would wish to stay here with me?" It was an odd way to ask it but it was the only way he could think of to ask it.

"Yes, because it's the only thing I want. I have no need for presents. All I want is to be with you Arata-san." Shingyoshi answered, "But, I, I know that will never happen so I've decided to just face the facts that after my birthday I will probably never see you again."

"Shingyoshi, listen to me very closely. You're mother should be arriving some time tomorrow morning. And I want you tell her exactly what you just told me." Misu said.

"Oka-san is, wait I don't understand." Shingyoshi replied, "Why is she coming here?"

"Because you meant too much to too many people at this school and we are not going to give you up without a fight." Misu answered, "Saki and Akaike pulled some strings and contacted your mother. But it's up to you to face her and tell her what you truly want. If she loves you and wants what's best for you she'll agree to let you stay here."

"But she's moving and it will be too far from Shidou for me to continue-"

"We already plan to tell her that when Saki has to go home he has to fly back to America. And there are plenty other students around here including myself who have to travel up to 2 hours on train home." Misu responded, "Where is she planning on moving?"

"Koriyama. It's about an hour give or take on the train from here." Shingyoshi took a moment to remember.

"Then her excuse for you being too far away is ludicrous." Misu said. "Shingyoshi, I need you to stay here with me. You have too many friends here for you to just up and leave us."

"Ano, Arata-san, there's something I don't understand." Shingyoshi spoke up, "How did you convince my mother to even come here?"

"It wasn't easy. But Saki owed me a favor, and let's just say he does an amazing impression of Tokoyama-sensei." Misu explained.

"But what did he tell her?" Shingyoshi quiered.

"He told her that you couldn't be released from the school until all the necessary paper work is taken care of and a few other things." Misu responded, "All that matters is that she is coming and we need your help to convince her to let you stay until the end of the school year. I mean in my honest opinion we only have a little less than half the year anyway. You might as well finish up your 2nd year here and if she insists on you transferring then she can wait for your 3rd year to do that."

"I suppose you're right, Arata-san." Shingyoshi said quietly as he leaned back against his elbows. "I guess it's a good thing we don't have class tomorrow. I don't think I'd be able to concentrate on the lessons."

"To be honest neither would I." Misu admitted. He looked down at his pet, no boyfriend and offered him a soft smile, one of the rare he felt like sharing, "We still have at least an hour before curfew, is there anything you'd like to do?"

Shingyoshi sat up from his elbows and looked away shyly, "I do have an odd request but-"

"Spit it out." Misu instructed.

"Well it would only work if you have a book you want to read or something." Shingyoshi spoke.

"Okay?" Misu asked no confused.

"I told you told you it's an odd request. But I'd like to lay my head on your chest while you read a book." Shingyoshi said. "I want to hear what your heart will sound like when you get to an interesting part or if something happens."

It had been an odd request but Misu found no reason not to grant it. "As a matter of fact I actually am in the middle of a novel. And I don't mind reading a few chapters before curfew." He moved from the bed and picked a book up from his desk. "How exactly did you want to do this?" he asked as he kicked off his shoes.

"Just sit or lay how you normally would." Shingyoshi requested kicking his own shoes off.

Misu did just that half propped up against his pillow legs stretched crossed at the ankle book in front of him.

Shingyoshi moved Misu's arm so wrapped itself around his shoulders and curled up against him on his left side so his head was just below Misu's collarbone and his ear was resting where his heart would be located. "Will you be able to read okay like this?"

Misu looked at their positions and found that he indeed could read his book easily, "Yes I think this will be fine. I have a goal to reach tonight before curfew. I aim to read 6 chapters in one hour."

"Are they long chapters?" Shingyoshi asked.

"Decently length I would say." Misu responded as he pulled out his bookmark, "Now be quiet."

"Hai, Arigatou." Shingyoshi answered quietly. Pretty soon the only sounds that could be heard from him were the soft breaths escaping his lips.

An hour came and went and Misu was on the 2nd to last page of his goal. He turned the last page and kept his composure outwardly but inwardly he was fuming. In order to settle his nerves he glanced to see Shingyoshi sound asleep. It didn't come as a surprise to him. The poor boy must be exhausted from worry and stress. Reaching down he gentle shook the scruffy haired 2nd year, "Shingyoshi, come on, wake up." No surprise the younger groaned in protest, "Come on you can't get in trouble by being late back to your room."

Shingyoshi eventually opened his eyes, "Oh, gomen Arata-san, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that." He slowly sat up, "Did you reach your goal?"

"Yes actually I did." Misu responded as he gently pushed Shingyoshi off his chest, "Now come on you only have five minutes to get to your room."

Shingyoshi slowly moved off the bed and slipped his shoes on. "Arata-san will you be with me tomorrow when my mother shows up?"

"I plan to yes. I made sure my entire day was open. That day as well as your birthday." Misu answered.

"Thank you. I don't think I could convince her own my own." Shingyoshi spoke quietly.

"Well Saki Akaike Hayama and I all agree you need to stay here with us." Misu responded as he led his boyfriend to the door. He leaned down placing a gentle kiss on the scruffy 2nd years lips, "Now go and get some sleep. When you wake up tomorrow morning come here. We'll go to breakfast together than go from there."

Shingyoshi beamed. "Arigatou Arata-san!" with that he left the room.

Misu stared at the closed door for several seconds before turning heel and heading back into the room. He fell face first on his bed just missing his forgotten book by mere inches. He honestly had no idea how he and the others were going to pull off this plan. It had been a miracle in itself they had been able to convince Shingyoshi's mom to come to Shidou in the first place. Before he could put any more consideration towards it the door opening and closing and his roommate appearing seconds later interrupted his thoughts. "You were with Saki?"

"Mmm, he explained to me about the plan for tomorrow." Hayama responded taking a seat on his own bed. "I don't know what help I will be tomorrow but I will do what I can."

Misu rolled over onto his side and looked at his roommate with a grateful expression, "That means a lot." He pushed himself up, "Come on we best get to bed." He moved to the wardrobe opening both doors and the two occupants of the room changed from the casual attire into their nightclothes in silence. "Could you get the light?"

"Sure no problem. Oyasumi Misu-kun."

"Oyasumi." Misu responded as he climbed under the covers. He honestly didn't' know what tomorrow was going to bring. All he knew was he was going to face the biggest challenge of his life."

A/N: I wonder if that would be considered a cliffy or not. Either way I hope those who read this chapter will let me know what they thought of it! Also did anyone think that was Saki and Misu's plan? In fact I'm curious to know if anyone tried to figure out what their plan was! Well 3 reviews= chapter 15! And I promise it will be up a lot sooner cause I have a majority of it already figured out. The timing will be based though on how busy I get in real life.


	15. The Final Battle and The First Time

A/N: It's officially finished! It took me so long to finish it but Through His Eyes has reached it's end! I hope all who read this enjoy it! And my apologies for taking do dang long to finish it. Most of you already know the reasons why it did though so I won't bore you however with the details. I will say this would have been up before this past Sunday but my dad having to go to the hospital distracted me. This has been the most challenging fic I have ever written but. I will still write more MisuxShing fics in the future but for now please enjoy! Also this chapter is also rated M!

Disclaimer: For the final time in this story, if they are I the movies novels or manga I don't won them, if they aren't I do. Simple!

Chapter 15: The Final Battle and The First Time

Misu looked down at a now sleeping Shingyoshi. Earlier that night the younger boy had sent him a text claiming he was right outside room 270. When Misu had opened the door he found his pe- no boyfriend in his pajamas consisting of a black tshirt and dark blue cotton sleep pants. He had tears in his eyes. Hayama had woken up but when he had seen who it was he only nodded to his kouhai and laid back down.

After a whispered discussion Shingyoshi had informed Misu that he had woken up from a nightmare, one that had scared him so badly he had actually woke up crying. It was by some miracle he hadn't disturbed his roommate Katayama.

Misu hadn't been surprised when Shingyoshi apologized for interrupting his sleep and claimed he would return to his room. But instead of sending the younger student on his way Misu had opened up his covers and had ordered Shingyoshi to climb into bed with him. After some hesitation Shingyoshi had done what he had been told and had curled up into Misu's arms. Soon the younger had fallen asleep clinging tightly to Misu's shirt.

Knowing no more sleep would be granted to him Misu had watched Shingyoshi as he slept. He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to realize just how precious this boy was to him. He knew it had been a hard lesson to learn and it angered him to think the fact that being on the verge of losing him was what made him realize his true feelings.

Misu Arata was stubborn and it showed in everything he did. If he wanted something he would not let anything stand in his way. He wanted Shingyoshi with him so that's exactly what he planned to have occur.

Glancing over at his alarm clock he realized the machine would start beeping in less then a minute. Just as he reached over to turn it off, it sounded indicating the start of the day. A muted chuckle escaped his lips when he heard the groan coming from the sleeping boy in his arms, "Shingyoshi, come on."

Shingyoshi shook his head and buried his face further into Misu's night shirt, "Yadda." he mumbled.

"Shingyoshi, this is no time for games. You have to get back to your room before anyone notices." True it was just down the hallway and up the stairs but still.

"But Arata-san." Shingyoshi protested but kicked off the covers anyway and sat up.

"Just go and change and meet me downstairs. We'll go have breakfast together and then discuss what will happen today." Misu instructed.

Shingyoshi only nodded before glancing past Misu, "Oh, Hayama-san, I'm sorry if I woke you up last night."

Misu turned on his bed to see his roommate and rival's boyfriend sitting up obviously trying to pull himself out of his sleepy state of mind. "Ohayou." he greeted.

"Ohayo." Hayama spoke in return before looking at Shingyoshi, "Are you all right?"

Shingyoshi nodded before looking at Misu, "Thank you again Arata-san."

Misu waved it off as usual, "Just meet me downstairs in twenty minutes." He waited until Shingyoshi had left the room before turning to face his roommate, "I spoke with Saki the other day. He has told me the two of you will meet us in one of the school lounge where we will discuss Shingyoshi's future here with his mother."

"Yes he told me about that. He said that you and Shingyoshi will meet Shingyoshi's mother in the lounge." Hayama responded as he moved to change out of his pajamas and into some casual attire.

Misu did the same as he opened his wardrobe door, "Yes, yet another favor that Saki is returning. He and Akaike both have copies of the key to the lounge."

Misu-kun, do you have any idea what you are going to say to Shingyoshi-kun's mother when you see her?" Hayama asked.

"Actually no. You know I usually prefer to speak my mind and not dwell." Misu pointed out.

"Very true." Hayama responded before closing his wardrobe door. "Well I'm going to meet Gii downstairs. I'll see you in a while."

Misu only nodded in response as he finished getting dressed himself. Once he was ready for the day, well as well as he could be, he grabbed his copy of the room key and headed downstairs. Just as he had been instructed to Shingyoshi was waiting for him at the base of the stairs "Come on lets go and get some breakfast. Your mother shouldn't be here for at least another hour I believe."

Shingyoshi said nothing as he followed Misu towards the cafeteria. Once they reached the building and ordered their choice set, Misu led Shingyoshi to their table. He didn't care if people saw them together anymore. And from the looks of things most of the other students were surprised to see Shingyoshi walking in pace with Misu. "Ano, Arata-san are you sure its-

"Sit down." Misu lightly demanded till used to giving Shingyoshi orders. He looked up when he saw Saki and Hayama enter the cafeteria.

Saki approached the table, "Misu do you want Takumi and I to be in the lounge with you when-"

Misu held up his hand and looked at Shingyoshi, "Do you think we'll need their help?"

"I, I don't really know. My mother is pretty determined to make sure I leave Shidou." Shingyoshi explained.

"Well tell you what, we'll stay near the lounge and if you think you'll need us send a message." Hayama suggested looking up at Saki.

"Sounds fine with me." Misu said glancing down at his now empty plate. How he had managed to eat his food had been beyond him. His stomach wasn't being as cooperative as he would have liked. He looked over at Shingyoshi's and saw the boy had barely touched his food. "Shingyoshi, eat." he quietly ordered.

Shingyoshi picked up his chopsticks again and brought some of his food to his lips but stopped. He set them down and placed his hand in his lap, "I'm sorry Arata-san but I just don't' have an appetite, I'm too worried."

Misu reached under the table and took a hold of one of Shingyoshi's hands, "Do you have faith in me?"

Confused by the question Shingyoshi said nothing but nodded.

"Then eat, please."

Hearing the word please from Misu must have triggered something because Shingyoshi nodded again this time with a smile. He picked up his chopsticks and began eating.

Finally when both plates had been cleaned both boys returned their dishes to the kitchen and headed to the lounge. "Saki told me that your mother should be arriving in about 10 minutes. We best meet her there."

"Ano, Arata-san, will you be doing all the talking or-"

"I'll need your help I know that." Misu responded as he took a hold of Shingyoshi's hand. "I have no speech planned, nor am I exactly aware of what I'm going to say. All I know is, what ever I say has to be enough to convince your mom to let you stay here." He felt Shingyoshi's grip on his hand tighten and he looked up.

A woman with short cut black hair wearing a cream-colored business suit and tan high heels was walking towards them. She stopped when she saw the two boys, "Excuse me, could either of you please direct me to the headmasters office?"

Shingyoshi stepped forward, "O-Oka-san?"

"Kanemitsu! What are you doing here? And who is your friend?"

Shingyoshi opened his mouth to speak but Misu beat him to the punch, " My name is Misu Arata. It is very nice to meet you." He bowed low in hopes to show as much respect to the woman before him. He knew if he won her over with his politeness it would help him with his fight to keep Shingyoshi here.

"It is nice to meet you too, I am Hisoka, Kanemitsu's mother." she turned to her son, "Oh Kanemitsu, if you see your father, tell him to meet me in the headmaster's office."

"Oto-san is coming?" Shingyoshi asked his eyes wide.

"Yes, I figured he is still a part of your life and will need to know any details about your education." Hisoka pointed out, "I am not thrilled to have him here but-"

"Wait, is that him?" Misu asked pointing towards a man in a dark grey business suit, briefcase in hand approaching them hastily.

"You're late again." Hisoka pointed out.

The man glared at his now ex wife, "I am not late, you told me the wrong time. Let's just get this over with."

Shingyoshi stepped forward again, "Oto-san, I'd like you to meet my-"

Misu introduced himself again, this time bowing even lower. He stayed down longer to school his expression. He hadn't expected both parents to be there. This changed everything!

"Shingyoshi Kazuharu," the man responded quickly, "Now-"

"Ano, Oto-san, Oka-san, there's a reason why we asked you to come here." Shingyoshi began.

"Yes, I believe we need to speak to your headmaster about transferring you to-"

"I don't want to leave Shidou!' Shingyoshi bursted out without thinking.

Both his parents stepped back in surprise, "Wait, what?"

"Kanemitsu, this for the best. Your father and I have already discussed it and we both feel it would be best for you to start going to a school closer to where my new residence will be and-"

"No, it's not for the best." Shingyoshi argued, "Did you ever stop to think of what I wanted? Did you ever stop to consider why I chose to attend Shidou in the first place?"

"Well it is a very elite school and you do have the skills and grades to attend here." Kazuharu responded before Hisoka could say anything. "And just for the record, it was your mothers idea that you transfer."

"I'm only looking out for your well being." Hisoka said.

"I sincerely doubt that." Misu said having stayed quiet.

"I don't see how this is any business of yours young man." Hisoka glared at Misu.

"On the contrary, anything that has to do with Kanemitsu is my business." Misu argued, "Especially when I know he wants to stay here at Shidou more than anything."

Both of Shingyoshi's parents looked at him confused, "What is he saying?"

Shingyoshi sighed deeply, "Oka-san Oto-san, ever since you two started fighting I've been scared. I never wanted our family to fall apart but my fear came true when you two finalized the divorce. You never once asked me how I felt about all this and I even feared you would put the blame on me." He leaned towards Misu who in turn had pulled him into an embrace. Tears had started falling from the 2nd year's eyes, "Only my friends here at Shidou and Arata-san have shown me that I am cared for, and I don't want to give that up, especially since I-" he sniffled.

Misu didn't even need to know what Shingyoshi was going to say and he knew what needed to do. Taking a deep breath, he stroked the younger boy's cheek with his thumb and leaned down placing the softest most tender kiss he had ever given the boy.

Moments later he broke the kiss and looked at Shingyoshi's parents. "I love your son, and I refuse to give him up. If you truly care for him, you'll listen to what he has to say and stop ignoring him or casting him aside."

Kazuharu was the first to speak, "Kanemitsu, is what your friend-

"Boyfriend-" Misu corrected unthinkingly.

"Boyfriend says, is it true?"

Shingyoshi sniffled again, "Yes, it's true."

Hisoka sighed, "So you're saying you want to stay here at Shidou?"

"Yes, at least until the end of my 2nd year. I mean I only have a few months left." Shingyoshi pointed out, "If you still want me to transfer to another school next term I will but-"

"I never considered the timing, to be honest." Hisoka chuckled, "But after you finish your 2nd year here do you still want to continue here?"

Shingyoshi nodded.

"If that's what you want then-" Kazuharu was knocked over seconds later when his son threw himself into his arms.

"Thank you thank you!" Shingyoshi said crying happily. He pulled away and went to hug his mother as well, "Thank you!"

"Oh, before I forget, your father and I have both agreed, surprisingly, that we would like to take you out to dinner for your birthday. We have decided we can get along at least for one evening." Hisoka smiled.

"My birthday this year falls on one of our free days, so I believe I'll be able to go." He glanced at Misu, "Ano, may Arata-san join us?"

"If he wants to."

Misu stepped forward, "I'll gladly accept the invitation, thank you kindly."

"It's settled then. We will contact you the day before your birthday about the details. Until then stay out of trouble young man." Kazuharu said before turning heel and heading towards the gate.

Hisoka however didn't move from her spot, "So, I guess I'll have to speak with your headmaster about-"

"That won't be necessary." Misu said, "The headmaster never called you. That was actually one of our friends impersonating the headmaster."

Hisoka looked confused, "Wait I don't understand."

"We had to get you to come to Shidou somehow." Shingyoshi pointed out, "So Arata-san and my friends came up with an idea. Obviously it worked. To be honest I didn't know about it until just last night."

Hisoka placed a finger to her chin, "I see. Well like your father said, we will contact you the day before your birthday." she glanced over at Misu, "I am unsure of how Kazuharu feels about your relationship with my son. I will say it will take some getting used to. But if you make him happy I suppose that's all that matters."

Misu bowed, "Your sons' happiness means the world to me now."

"Then I officially give your relationship my approval." Hisoka said. She turned to Shingyoshi, "Take care for now my son, and remember, if you need to talk to either myself or your father, all you need to do is call."

Shingyoshi smiled, "Thank you Oka-san."

Hisoka returned the smile before heading towards the gate.

Once both of Shingyoshi's parents disappeared from view Misu nearly jumped-through he wouldn't admit it- when he felt his cell phone ring, "Hai? No, we're in the courtyard we met them there. Yeah, his father showed up as well. He's staying. Yes that's right he's staying. Okay, thank you Saki, that's another favor returned, in fact it's the last one. Okay, bye." He pocketed his phone before the realization dawned on him.

Shingyoshi was staying.

Shingyoshi was staying at Shidou…with him…

It took no more then two seconds for Misu to grab Shingyoshi by the waist and pull him into a deep open mouthed- caution to the wind I don't give a damn who sees us as passionate as he could kiss.

Shingyoshi met the kiss just as passionately in return wrapping his arms around Misu's neck. The embraced tightened even more when Misu wrapped his own arms around Shingyoshi's waist anchoring the smaller boy to him. Only the need for oxygen caused the kiss to end.

"I'm not losing you." Misu said in realization.

Shingyoshi nodded, "I'm staying here, with you just like we both wanted." he chuckled, "I got my birthday present early. Thank you Arata-san."

Misu said nothing in return as he held Shingyoshi close to him. The 2nd year hadn't been the only one to receive something he desperately wanted, but Shingyoshi didn't need to know that, at least not yet.

Three and a half months later Misu and the other 3rd years of Shidou had finally graduated and were about to face the world of real life, business politics and everything in between. The student council president himself had applied and been accepted to medical school. He would start attending classes the following month.

With determination in mind Misu headed towards his room for the last time and looked over to see his roommate packing, "Well Hayama I must say it's been an interesting 3 years. I wish you all the best in your choices in life."

Hayama offered a smile in return, "Ano, thank you for everything you have done for me Misu-kun. I owe you so much and-"

Misu held his hand up, "You don't owe me anything. So what are you going to do now?"

"I've been accepted into Showa Music College." Hayama responded, "I start classes in two months."

"I see, well. Stay in touch and take care of yourself." Misu said, " I need to go and find Shingy-Kanemitsu." He didn't wait for an answer before pulling out his phone and calling his boyfriend.

_"Moshi moshi Arata-san?"_

"Where are you?"

_"I'm heading back to the dorms right now. I was taking a walk."_

"I see. Well don't get too comfortable. You and I have someplace we are going to be going."

_"Okay?" _

"Trust me Kanemitsu." Misu said when he heard the uncertainty in his lover's voice. "Meet me downstairs in ten minutes."

"_Okay."_

Misu pocketed his phone and grabbed his room key for the 2nd to last time. "Oh Hayama if you see Saki, tell him I said thanks. He'll know what for."

Hayama only nodded.

Taking the stairs two at a time Misu grabbed Shingyoshi's wrist as soon as he saw him, "Come on, we will only have 3 hours."

"Three hours for what?" Shingyoshi asked.

"You'll see." Misu responded as he led his boyfriend out of the dorm building and towards the gates. There was a car waiting for them. "Get in." Misu instructed.

Shingyoshi, knowing not to ask questions anymore when it came to Misu did as he was told. Seconds later a blindfold was placed over his eyes, "Ano Arata-san what-"

"Trust me." Misu said placing a soft kiss on his lover's cheek, "You'll understand everything soon."

The drive to their destination took less then 15 minutes and when they arrived Misu looked at the driver, "This is the place?"

"Yes sir. I will return within the designated time."

"Thank you." Misu said as he carefully helped Shingyoshi out of the car, "Now, whatever happens don't let go of my hand."

Okay." Shingyoshi responded as he tightened his grip.

Misu led Shingyoshi into the house and stopped at the first guest room he saw.

The room had a four-poster bed with dark blue sheets and duvet and dark blue pillows. There was several candles lit everywhere and several rose petals scattered all over the cream shaded carpeted floor. It was just how Misu had wanted it. On the table he noticed a piece of paper with writing on it.

_Misu,_

_I hope the room will be to your satisfaction. If you are planning what I think you are, 'supplies' are in the top drawer. Also you can use the shower or hot tub afterward to get cleaned up. Don't worry about any mess you make. The servants will attend to it after you leave. They don't ask questions anymore. But have fun._

_ Gii._

Misu chuckled dryly before opening the drawer. Sure enough, everything he needed was at hand. Good, that made things easier.

"Ano Arata-san, may I take the blindfold off now?"

Misu stepped behind Shingyoshi and slowly removed the blindfold, "Open your eyes." he whispered

Shingyoshi did as he was told and gasped when he looked around, "Arata-san what-"

"I never received the chance to give you your birthday present so I'm giving it to you now." Misu explained. He slowly began to place kisses on Shingyoshi's neck grateful the boy was actually wearing the shirt he had purchased for him that one day. "You know we never did go on that date."

Shingyoshi chuckled as he turned around, "I'm still holding you to that, to be honest."

"Well since your wearing that shirt, do you think this counts?" Misu asked.

"If you want it to."

"Then yes." Misu said before capturing Shingyoshi's lips in a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and carefully pushed him back towards the bed.

Shingyoshi returned the kiss probing his tongue into Misu's mouth. The broke apart gasping for air, "Ano Arata-san?"

"Kanemitsu, do you want this?" Misu asked. He didn't need to be specific, he knew Shingyoshi would know what he was referring to."

Shingyoshi nodded "Hai."

Misu took that as a go ahead as he carefully unbuttoned the vine patterned shirt and carefully tossed it on the floor. "Get on the bed, okay?"

Shingyoshi only nodded as he crawled up onto the bed and turned to face Misu. By the time he looked at his boyfriend, the new graduate student had shed himself of his shirt and dress pants. "Arata-san? Can I-"

"What?" Misu asked.

"Can I touch you?" Shingyoshi asked shyly.

Misu climbed into the bed and captured Shinyoshi's lips gently, "Yes." He moved so he was lying down and made sure to give Shingyoshi all the access he needed, "Do whatever you please. This is your birthday present after all." Seconds later he gasped when he felt Shingyoshi's lips on his neck. "Shingyoshi, don't hold back okay? That's the only thing I'm going to tell you."

A look of determination had plastered itself on Shingyoshi's face, "Oh trust me Arata-san, I don't intend to. I've wanted this for months."

Misu gasped loudly when he felt both his nipples being attacked by Shingyoshi's lips and hand. His entire body began to feel the pleasure building up and he knew he was starting to get hard.

Shingyoshi noticed as well and he slowly moved his hands downward. Once he found his prize he grasped it tightly and earning another moan from the older boy. He continued stroking until he was sure Misu had enough, for the moment. He moved up and looked at Misu, "Did you like that Arata-san?"

Misu smirked as he maneuvered himself so he was now straddling Shingyoshi's waist, "Very much so. Now allow me to return the favor." He moved his hand down unbuttoning Shingyoshi's dress pants along the way. He removed the dress pants and his boyfriend undergarments. He had seen Shingyoshi before that night in the cafeteria. He reached down and stroked his lover's member with firm, yet at the same time soft strokes.

Shingyoshi let out a faint moan as he lolled his head back against the pillows. "Arata-san that-"

"Don't worry we aren't stopping here." Misu said as he placed gentle kisses and licks along Shingyoshi's nipples, paying attention to each one in turn. His hand ceased the stroking and he was reward with a whimper of disappointment. "Patience." He said as he moved away and reached for the bottle of lube in the top drawer. "Kanemitsu, I'm going to ask you again. Are you sure about this."

Shingyoshi sat up and pulled Misu into a deep kiss, "I want this Arata-san, I want you."

That was all Misu needed to hear. He coated his fingers with the clear substance before slowly pushing one of them into the quivering entrance. Immediately he felt the resistance and he fought against it. "I need you to relax."

Shingyoshi only nodded as he forced his body to relax as well as he possibly could. He bit his lip holding back a whimper when he felt Misu adding another finger. The pain was soon starting to ebb away when he felt his prostate being brushed by the tips of Misu's fingers. "Arata-san, please.." he begged, "Please I-"

After a few more moments Misu deemed his lover ready. He reached for the bottle of lube and carefully coated his member before positioning himself at Shingyoshi's opening. "Relax." he said before slowly pushing himself into his lover's tight passage. It took quite a lot of effort and willpower to keep himself from moving once he was fully in. The heat was intoxicating and he felt his entire body shuddering, "Kanemitsu." he breathed. He looked down to see tears in his lovers eyes, "I'm sorry."

Shingyoshi shook his head, "No, I know it won't hurt long. I just need a moment."

And a moment, no all the time in the world is what Misu was now going to give him. Once he felt the tightness around his member start to loosen but only just he looked at Shingyoshi who nodded in return. With the wordless permission Misu pulled out only to slam back in earning a scream from his lover. He had hit Shingyoshi's prostate dead on and it had sent a shockwave of pleasure through both of them.

"Arata-san please do that again!"

More than happy to oblige Misu snapped his hips quickly making sure to hit his lover's prostate with each motion earning cries and whimpers of pleasure. He leaned down and began placing kisses in Shingyoshi's neck and collarbone nipping licking and sucking on the sweet and salty skin. He closed his eyes and hissed out when he felt Shingyoshi's inner walls clench tightly around him and he fought to continue thrusting. "You're so hot and tight." he whispered earning another whimper from the other boy. "Are you close?"

Shingyoshi only nodded as he wrapped his arms around Misu's waist pulling him closer. He moved one of his arms and began to pump his own member with fast and hard strokes, matching the timing of Misu's thrusts.

Misu swatted Shingyoshi's hand away and began to stroke his lover's member. His own thrusts quickening when he felt Shingyoshi starting to tremble. "Come for me love." He said in a husky voice. Seconds later he felt his member become engulfed in a scorching vice and it shook him to the core as he came hard into Shingyoshi's passage. It was only a second later he felt Shingyoshi's body shudder hard as the other boy was overtaken by his own orgasm.

Neither of them moved for several moments, unwilling to come down from their high. Misu was the first to recover and he leaned down and captured Shingyoshi's lips in a gentle kiss. "Happy birthday." he said.

Shingyoshi blushed as he chuckled. "Arata-san, thank you."

Misu carefully pulled himself out and looked down, "Come on let's go get cleaned up." He climbed off the bed and led Shingyoshi into the bathroom. There the two of them quickly showered before getting dressed. Misu glanced at his phone to see they still had at least another 45 minutes before they were to return to the school

"Ano Arata-san?"

Misu stopped and turned around, "What is it?"

"Before we go back to Shidou could we-"

Misu held up his hand to stop the other boy from finishing his request. He already knew what his boyfriend wanted. Walking over he pulled Shingyoshi into a deep kiss, passionate enough he had to hold his lover against him to keep him from falling. After he broke the kiss he gently pushed Shingyoshi down and maneuvered the two of them so he had the younger boy resting in his arms. "This is what you wanted right?"

Shingyoshi snuggled up closer to Misu and sighed contently, "I love you, Arata-san."

"Yes, Shingyoshi, and I want you to know now, that I have you and you are officially mine, I'm never letting you out of my sight." Misu whispered kissing the top of his lover's forehead, "I love you too."

Shingyoshi smiled, "You know I wonder what you see when you look at me Arata-san."

Misu ran the pad of his thumb over Shingyoshi's kiss swollen bottom lip, "Well that's one thing I'll never tell; how I see you through my eyes."

A/N: Okay that's it! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this story I know it wasn't easy to do! And my sincerest apologies once again for taking do damn long to finish it! Also I'm sorry if the love scene wasn't to your liking, that was one of the hardest ones (no pun intended) for me to write! I won't ask for reviews but know I will appreciate any anyway!


End file.
